Darkness Led Me To You
by Alex Iclemeyer
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a straight guy who just moved to New York after getting into one of the most prestigious Academies in the whole country, and everything is great. But one day something will change his world, something different from his recent lost of sight. And that something is Blaine Devon Anderson, a new student at NYADA. AU Klaine with badboy!Blaine and blind!straight!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm an italian girl who loves English (so forgive me if I write something wrong) and** **I also love Klaine, so I decided to write another fanfiction besides an italian one I'm already writing. **

**This is an AU klaine with badboy!Blaine and blind!straight!Kurt, t****his chapter is quite short, anyway. It's some sort of introduction.**

**Oh, and, also, I'm not sure if I will be able to upload new chapters every two weeks, but I'll do my best. I haven't got a lot of time so I usually upload later. I'll try to do that with some sort of regularity :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Kurt was going in his bedroom after a long day at school.  
He finally made it. He got into NYADA, one of the most important Dramatic Arts Academies in the United States of America, and he got in with his best friend Santana. They got an apartment with two bedrooms, and they lived there together. Yes, it was pretty much far away from the school, but who cared?  
They found a beautiful apartment and they could afford it, so it was some sort of a goddamned piece of luck. The only problem was that his girlfriend Rachel was in another apartment with her best friend Quinn, but he didn't care about that either. They met everyday at school, so there was no problem.

As he entered the room he tossed his bag, but it didn't do the usual noise it did when it collided with the bed. It did a noise that scared the crap out of Kurt, and it wasn't his dance teacher's scream.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"OHSWEETMERCYOFLORD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM AND WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU LYING ON MY BED" he screamed as he heard the boy lying happily on his other bed grunting.

"Name's Blaine. You must be Kurt. 'm glad to meet my new roommate." answered the guy sarcastically getting on his elbows and looking at him with a sleepy gaze.

"Your new- your new what?!"

Kurt wasn't understanding anything. What the heck was that guy saying? He wasn't his roommate, he didn't have roommates! He used the other bed for dropping things on it, it was his dropping-things bed!

"No, you must have misunderstood, I have no roommates"

"Yes you have"

Kurt turned around in confusion and ran into Santana's bedroom, smashing against the wall before getting the door.

"SANTANA WHY THE FUCK THERE IS A BOY LYING ON MY DROPPING-THINGS BED" he screamed at her as he rushed into the room.  
The girl looked at him and just said "He's a new student at NYADA. He needed a room, I thought he could move in. He's got a band and people say they're great"

A new student at NYADA...could it be...? No, he couldn't. He mustn't be the boy who had to...no. It wasn't him, it was impossible.

"I don't give a shit whether he's got a band or not! He's fucking lying on MY bed!" Kurt said her back desperately, and in that moment Blaine walked in the room.

"Well that's my bed now. I pay 1/3 of the rent, so I deserve a bed, honey" the guy's left hand reached out for Kurt's waist and grabbed it, pushing him closer as he whispered the last word in the other boy's ear. Kurt immediately pushed him away and grunted before telling him that he didn't have to touch him again or he would have been punched on the face.

"Woah, honey. Calm down. I just wanted to be friendly"

"Well that's not really friendly. That is flirty. So please don't touch me like that again, Blue"

"My name is Blaine"

"Yeah, whatever. And don't you even try to walk around naked or I'll kill you"

"The thing doesn't apply to you, babe. You can walk around naked as much as you desire. Instead, it would be better if you walked around naked."

And with that phrase Kurt's new roommate passed behind him and went back in their room.  
The other guy was almost melting in anger. Who the heck was that friggin' idiot to treat him that way?! He was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Blaine didn't know anything about him and he had no right to treat him that way.  
He ran after him and rushed into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Listen, I don't give a fuck whether you're the most talented boy in the world or stuff. You could be Ewan McGregor, I wouldn't let you treat me like that anyway. So stop calling me honey and shut the fuck up. And don't you even try to touch me again!" he shouted to him, but when Blaine walked behind him without making noises, he kept his gaze where it was before.

"Why? Are you afraid I might rape you randomly anytime you will bend? Are you afraid I might turn you gay, sugar?" he whispered against Kurt's neck, putting his hands around his waist from back and pulling him closer rudely.  
That action didn't do anything but increase the boy's anger, so Kurt turned to face him and punched him hard on the face, making him turn.

"Don' " he said angrily, his hands shaking in hate.

"What are you so scared about?! Do I disgust you?!" Blaine shouted back, thinking that the guy in front of him was homophobic.

"No, I'm not disgusted, you friggin' jackass! I don't like people touching me! Is it that much hard to get? I don't like being touched, especially from strangers who are also rude and sex-centered assholes!"

"Fine! I won't touch you again! Is it okay now?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Oh, and, anyway, maybe if you remove your sunglasses you can see me and don't talk to the walls! Why do you keep them on?! They don't make you look cooler"

"I don't use them to be cooler!"

"Then why?! You look like an idiot!"

Those last shouts made Kurt even more angry than how much he already was. He had never loathed someone as he did with that Blaine. How could he dare judging him after having known him for something like a quarter of hour?

"BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" he shouted so loudly he could have been heard in the whole country, taking his sunglasses off and staring at him.  
Blaine's jaw fell as his eyes opened widely and his hand raised, covering the mouth.  
The eyes staring at him weren't really doing that. They were glassy, even if filled by tears.

"Oh my god I didn't mean...I didn't know...I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, getting instinctively closer to Kurt.

"No, it's okay. You think you're the first? Well you are not. The world is full of imbecile idiots, so I'm kind of used to that. Now, if I may, I have to go."

And with that the boy put his sunglasses back on his nose, then walked away, took the cane next to the door and got out of the house, shutting the door after having screamed "Santana I'm going out, don't know when I'll come back!".

He wanted to run away from that shit. Yes, he was used to people who misunderstood and judged him and everything. He was used to being fucking blind. He was used to being treated like a walking, fresh, enormous shit. He was used to that. And he was strong. Most of times he didn't care about those people. He just ignored them.  
He thought about them like sandpaper. They may have scratched him over and over. He might have suffered. But in the end he ended up polished and they ended up useless.  
But that time, he didn't know why, he just...got hurt. He broke something like four times a year, but usually it was when it was mother's or father's day, or the first of November, when he went on their graves. It never was because of his sight or a person he didn't even know, it always was because of something related to his parents.  
And that Blaine...he broke him. And the fact that he did it so easily made Kurt even angrier that how he already was, so in the exact moment he shut the door he started to run (because he knew by heart the building and the streets), while tears started to stream like waterfalls down his face.  
Damn guy. How the hell did he made him cry?  
Because that was the other horrible thing. Kurt never cried for someone else besides his family, and then this jackass arrived and boom. He ruined everything.  
Goddamned guy.  
But he wouldn't had let him get him down.  
Nobody could break him, he was made of stone.  
He never broke, he just bent, so fuck that idiot.  
As he reached the door of the building, Kurt stopped, wiped away the tears and put his fake smile worthy of an Oscar and got out.  
And fuck that Blaine.

Santana walked into the boys' bedroom and looked at Blaine worryingly.  
"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid related to his sight." she said getting closer to him.

"I...I didn't know, okay? You didn't tell me, I didn't know that and I just...I'm sorry!"

"Oh, well, fine. He already hated you, now he will never even remotely like you. Don't keep apologizing, he hates that. Just, act like it didn't happen, okay? And don't be protective or stuff."

"But I am the guy assigned to him, I have to help him out"

"Yeah, help him out. Not treat him like a walking handicap. He's a lot less fragile than how it seems. Act like he's a normal guy, keep your flirty, asshole attitude. It'll be better than treating him like your granny"

And after that the girl walked away, getting out of the room.  
Blaine turned around and observed the bedroom. Actually, if you looked around you could see it was a blind person's room. It was perfectly tidy and it had not much furniture, so that Kurt could walk around easily.  
He sat on his new bed and ran his hands through his hair.  
Gosh, how could he have been so stupid? How could he have treated him that way?  
Oh, but it wasn't his fault, right? No one told him that he was blind, so he couldn't know that.  
Yes. It wasn't his fault.  
But why did he felt so guilty and worried, then?

"Great way to start" he whispered as he raised his face and looked at the other boy's bed.  
"Great way"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi! I kinda freaked out after having written the first chapter and I've been like writing convulsively every day since then, so I have already finished chapter two. I dunno when I'll upload the next one, I think in a week and half, more or less, but I'm not sure. Anyway, here's chapter two! It's still quite short, but I like it.**

**Eeeeenjoy :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Kurt sat on his usual desk next to Santana, and gulped as he felt another desk next to his.

So, the new guy supposed to help him because he was a freak was sitting next to him. Fantastic! Those people who directed the school had to write a book called "How to make a handicapped guy feel even worse than how much he already feels giving him help he doesn't want".

Damn idiots. Just because he was blind it didn't mean he was unable to do everything without help!

"So, guys, this is your new classmate! He's name is Blaine and he's from Westerville, Ohio. Please welcome him and treat him in a proper way" Miss O'Malley said as Kurt heard some footsteps getting into the room and stopping next to the desk on his right.

Oh, no. No, it couldn't be. There were four freaking guys who got in that day. Why the hell had his "helper" to be that damn idiot of his roommate? Wasn't it enough having to spend the whole day at home with him around? No, he had to be his helper!

Oh, goddamnit.

"Heeeeey, honey. See you again." Blaine whispered in his ear as he put his bag next to him.

"Yay, hi. It's been half of an hour and I already missed you. I missed you so much it hurt. But now that you're here, I'm so happy I would fill the world with rainbows, if I could see one" said Kurt taking his drama book out of the bag, making the other guy smile.

"Mmmh, ironic, Hummel. I like it. It's sexy. Now, what do we have to do?"

"Okay, uhm, you have to shut up and listen to the teacher, while I'll shut up and listen to the teacher"

The gay boy just stared a little at the other and then bent so that he was a centimeter distant from him and whispered hotly "And what if I don't want to do what you said?", and Kurt just whispered back with the same hotness "Then I'll hit you with my cane as we get home or in the break. Or both.".

At those words Blaine just smiled and went back to his position, thinking that that boy was cool. His sarcasm and sort of hate towards him were something that...he liked. It was something that fascinated him, it was interesting.

The first hour passed by with Blaine constantly whispering sassy things to Kurt, and Kurt snapping back quite angrily.

"What are you- what are you doing?!" whispered a bit loudly the blind guy to the other as this one put his hand on Kurt's thigh.

"What?" asked teasingly Blaine palpating the thigh, and the other boy tried to push away his hand hissing "Keep your fucking hand on your fucking desk", but failed.

"I will if you kiss me"

"Wha- are you mad or something?! And they say I'm the handicapped one! You are crazy!"

"Come on, it's just a kiss. A kiss that will probably lead to something more, but still a kiss"

"Okay, I think I'll sleep with a knife under my pillow from now on"

Blaine was almost offended by those words, so he said "I'm not one of those who rape you while you sleep!", but Kurt whispered to him, pretending to be flirty "You never know".

"Okay, then. I'll keep behaving like this" said the gay boy, increasing the grip on the other one's thigh and slowly starting to run his hand towards Kurt's equatorial line.

At those words Kurt turned towards him, pushing away the hand, and said "You would keep doing that even if I'd do that", so Blaine whispered, getting closer to him "You never know". He was about to say something more but Mister Richter got in the room and almost shouted "Guys! Order, please!", and started his Maths lesson.

Blaine got quite silent and calm, and did all the exercises given with some sort of peace, and Kurt sighed in relief as he noticed that.

At least during his most hated subject he left him on his own.

But when the bell rang, the boy remembered that there was a subject he hated even more : dance class.

He loathed dance classes. Cassandra July was a crazy woman.

She hated him, and not because he was blind. She didn't give a shit that he was blind, that was why. Because he obviously wasn't able to do everything the others did, he still wasn't used to his blindness, even though he had lost his sight a few years before. And the worst thing was that she hated him more than how much she hated Rachel, and that was like saying that she was Hitler and Rachel was a jew (that she actually was but it doesn't matter).

But that day she didn't scream to him all the time as usual.

"Anderson. Even if this is kind of gay and unusual for you, you will always dance with Hummel, since his dancing abilities are worse than an hippo's ones and you are one of the best dancers we have, not mentioning that you are used to dealing with bl- well, boys like him" said Miss July as Kurt and Blaine got into the room, and the straight boy turned towards her voice and almost screamed "Wait, what?! Why can't I dance with Rachel?!".

When the teacher said that it wasn't possible because he already was the worst dancer in the world and his girlfriend was the same, Blaine got near him and took his hand, telling him to not worry.

"Wha- leave. my. hand!" Kurt whispered him as he freed his hand from his grip and Blaine did as ordered.

Yes, he wanted tease him and stuff, he wanted to have fun treating him that way, but he didn't want to make him seem a cheater AND gay. At least not in that moment. He was already uncomfortable with Miss July.

"So now we're going to do an old choreography. I think you all remember Physical, right? Hummel, teach it to Anderson. Berry, you'll dance with Brody for now, until we find someone as bad as you to dance with. Oh, and, Hummel, please. Don't make this poor boy go crazy as you did with Susan. She still has some problems when she hears that song" screamed as always the teacher pushing Kurt against Blaine, with all the blind boy's disappoint.

Before the gay guy could put his hands on Kurt's body as he told him, Cassandra got near him and whispered "Maybe I could help you learn the choreography after school, this Hummel boy certainly isn't able to make it as hot as I would do", but he firmly turned and said "I don't think so" before doing what he was about to do.

"So, Hummel. What do I have to do?"

"Put your hands on my waist. Okay now…don't- not in that way! Just, put them here. Okay now you have to move like I do." Kurt said, and started moving.

Blaine just stared at him and almost started to laugh, and the other boy snapped "Don't laugh you damn... mmpprgzbh! I'm not comfortable, it's obvious that I don't dance well.".

"And what about the girl? You weren't comfortable with a girl, too?"

"It's not about boy or girl. It's that I hate being touched from everyone, no exceptions"

"Oh wow. So you and Rachel must have an amazing sexual life"

"First, it's none of your business. And second, shut the fuck up and dance."

The two guys danced awkwardly and squabbled all the lesson long, and when Miss July finally said they could go home, Kurt almost jumped in happiness.

"Anderson, wait. You stay" Cassandra said stopping the boy taking him by the forearm, and Blaine looked at Kurt and Santana. As the girl nodded to him, he snorted in disappointment and turned back to the woman who looked as horny as a man after having seen a porno.

Now, really. What was her problem? What did she want from Blaine? Did she really think he would have had sex with her?

Did she know he was as straight as a roundabout?

Goddamnit. Why did girls always have to try to rape him?

:)

When Blaine came back from school two hours later, Kurt was lying on his bed and listening to music.

The other boy sat on his bed and stared at him for a while, until Kurt removed one of his earphones and said "May you please stop staring at me? I'm trying to concentrate on music."

"Wha- I'm not- I wasn't- how did you-...?" Blaine said confusedly. How the hell did he know he was staring at him if couldn't see or hear?

"I feel your smell, I feel your breath. And your look. It's quite strange, but I feel them. Actually, I feel _you_. So yeah, I knew you were staring at me"

"You feel me?"

"Uh uh"

"Well that's quite strange. You always feel people?"

"No"

"Who else do you feel besides me?"

"Actually no on- none of your business. Why are you so curious and intrusive? A baboon would be less annoying than you"

"What are you listening at?" asked then the gay boy, trying to change the subject of the talk, getting that Kurt didn't want to talk about that. Kurt raised on his elbows and turned towards his voice, then he just said "Music. I want to find a song to make that hag see I can be sexy. Oh, by the way. How was your extra lesson? Did you two have fun?".

Those words kind of surprised Blaine, he wasn't expecting that question.

"Well it wasn't amazing. I mean, she tried to rape me every time she could."

"Fine for you, then. You will get an A+++++ everything you will do. You poo? A++. You punch a homeless? A++. You kill a man? A.+.+. I think that when you'll have sex she will directly send you to Broadway"

"We won't have sex! I almost slapped her every time she touched me!"

"Why? You could get an A+ in everything!"

"I'm not for sale"

"Wow, how noble for you"

"You know, my parents thought me I don't have to do things I don't wanna do. And, besides, I'm used to girls trying to rape me."

"Are you that hot? I mean. You're an asshole. How could someone be attracted by you?"

"I'm hot. Reeeeeeaaaaally hot. And girls love hot assholes"

"Yeah. Whatever. Now if you may I have to pick up a song"

"I'll help you out. I know something about hotness, and, besides, if I'll dance with you Cassandra will be already horny before the song starts"

After that statement Kurt went silent for a while, then he said "Uuuurgh. I hate it when people I hate are right."

"Mh-mh. Whatever. Tomorrow we'll start rehearsing"

The only answer Blaine got was a grunt, which made him laugh as he laid down on his bed.

That Hummel.

He would have been his downfall, he could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii everybody. This is Alex talking and this is the third chapter of my fanfiction. It's kinda long and... well I dunno.**

**Enjoy :D and tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Kurt woke up early as always, and as he opened the door that connected the bedroom to the bathroom Blaine grunted loudly and said "What the fuck are you doing? School starts in two hours and half!".

"I'm getting ready. You know, blind people need more time to do that." answered the other boy sharply, irritated by his stupid questions.

What the heck did he have in his skull? A hamster?

Well that hamster needed an intensive exercise session to make its wheel turn and, accordingly, Blaine's brain work. It had to be so obese it couldn't even move a paw.

Damn fat hamsters.

He was about to shut the door and lock himself into the bathroom, trying to avoid to punch that idiot in the face, but Blaine's voice stopped him.

"You need help? If there's something I can do, please tell me, I'll do that" he said as he got on his elbows and stared at him sleepily, and Kurt just got confused and speechless.

"Wait, what?"

"I said that if you need help for everything I can-"

"Yeah I heard that. I just don't get why, you're an asshole"

What the hell did he want and why was he trying to be nice to him.

Maybe the hamster just sniffed some cocaine or something, or maybe it died and had been replaced by a nicer and more sportive one.

It couldn't be Blaine, it just couldn't.

"Can't assholes be nice sometimes?" asked him getting up and stretching his arms, while Kurt was still thinking about fat hamsters.

"Wha-...No, not you!" answered as he came back to reality.

"Well I don't care what you think. I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Gosh, why do you always have to be so suspicious? I just wanna help you, don't want to kill you"

Kurt still didn't want to trust him. Why on earth did he want to help him?! And besides, he didn't need help.

Even if...no. He didn't need it.

"I don't need you help" he said, trying to pretend that those words were true, but obviously Blaine understood.

"I know you need it. My sister was blind, too, and I used to help her out every morning, because she couldn't just do everything without help. But if you think you're too perfect to need my help, then I'll keep on sleeping, it certainly won't hurt me" said Blaine turning to come back in bed, but Kurt suddenly stopped him, telling him he could help.

"I can?"

"Yes. Come with me"

And that was all. Blaine followed Kurt in the bathroom and did all he told him to do, and they both were some sort of kind to each other, even if they still squabbled anytime they could.

Blaine called that a progress, anyway. At least Kurt wasn't about to punch him everything he did, right?

He walked with him to school and they almost chatted during the journey, but when they got in class the blind guy came back to his usual behavior. They kept on squabbling all the time, even if Blaine helped Kurt with Maths, being quite good at it.

As they got home, Santana helped the two with creating the choreography on the song that Blaine picked up : Toxic.

The curly boy and her put on the steps and moves, and, as they told Kurt, it was one of the sexiest choreographies of ever.

"Really, Kurt. I've never danced with someone like this. It's like...woah. It may turn me straight. And you know how much I dislike penises" she said as they finished putting the choreography on, just before leaving the room.

"So, shall we dance?" asked Blaine after having wiped away the sweat from his body.

He was so sexy, with his skin-tight capri pants, shirtless, and with his damned curly hair lightly wet because of the sweat.

Gosh, if only Kurt saw him, he would have changed his mind about him.

"Yeah" he answered hesitating.

He actually didn't want to do that, but...he had to. He had to show Miss July how hot he was. He had to make her eat her heart out in shame and yell her "On you face!".

...well maybe not the last thing, but...that hag had to be humiliated.

Blaine pulled him closer and grabbed him against his body so freakin' hotly, Kurt almost whined.

But wait, he was straight. He didn't like men. He didn't like Blaine.

Right? Yeah. Right. He was straight and he loved his annoying, ego-centric, egoist...sexy-as-a-rhino...girlfriend. No, she was flawless.

And he DIDN'T like Blaine. He hated him.

Yes, he hated...

The curly boy put his hand on Kurt's thigh and made him do the sexiest open-leg step of ever, walking backwards with him wrapped on his waist, and then pushed the boy back in front of him, their faces at about less than two centimeters of distance, both panting.

...him. He hated...him.

He pushed him away grunting, and Blaine said "Would you- could you please stop grunting?! Gosh, you're so annoying! I'm just trying to help you out!"

"Well maybe we shouldn't do this!"

Blaine sighed for what seemed the billionth time in an alf of hour as Kurt ran away from him again, but this time the blind guy didn't want to come back, and the other one was fed up, too.

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to dance with a fucking dude! I'll dance with Rachel, I'm not a damned homo!" screamed Kurt, not controlling himself because of all the anger he accumulated and repressed during his life, but that somehow came out all at once. As the last word left his mouth he retracted in sorry and shame, and he was about to apologize, but he heard Blaine's footsteps walking out of the door, until his voice dominated the room, even if it was almost a whisper.

"Fine, dance with Rachel. I don't want to dance with an obtuse, stupid goddamned ignorant. Have fun with you girlfriend, mister I'm-so-straight-I-can't-touch-a-male-creature. You know, touching a man doesn't make you gay. Being gay doesn't make you an abominable beast. Being ignorant, that's what makes you a walking shit. Now, if I may, I have to go to do my gay rehearsals with my gay band. Oh, and, be careful, don't touch my bed, the couch, the desk, the table in the kitchen, and the cereal box. I touched them, they have gay germs all around themselves" said him, and then just got out of the room shutting the door before Kurt could say anything.

"Wait, I'm...sorry." he whispered, sitting on the floor and putting his hands on his forehead. "I'm sorry..."

:)

That night Blaine didn't come back home, and the next day the desk next to Kurt's wasn't occupied by him.

"Blaine changed class, this is your new classmate Tobin" said Mr Sullivan as Kurt's new helper got in the room.

The boy sat next him and greeted him kindly, but Kurt answered sharply and stood up, asking the teacher "Where the hell did Blaine go", and the man said he didn't want to be his helper anymore.

The blind boy spent the first three hours drumming his fingers on the desk and biting his lips nervously, and everytime Santana asked him what was the matter he just answered "Nothing, drank too much coffee this morning".

As the bell rang and the break started, he ran to the toilet, hoping Blaine was there, and, fortunately, his hopes were answered.

"Blaine, what are you doing?! . . ?!" he said as he locked the door.

"I don't want you to touch me, I'm an abomination. I don't want you to become abominable as I am" said Blaine back, trying to get out of the room, but Kurt said "Locked. I've got the key and we'll stay here until you forgive me".

"What? Fine, you're forgiven. I have to go, Brittany is waiting for me"

"Brittany? What?"

"Can't I have a girlfriend?"

"I...what? Weren't you...? Anyway, you're not serious. You didn't forgive me"

"How can I forgive you? I don't care about your crappy behavior, because I also treat you in a bad way and that is fine to me. It's perfect. I don't want to be your friend. But I don't want to deal with an ignorant homophobic"

The boy was still trying to open the door, giving his back to Kurt, and he was surprised by the other's grip around his wrist. Kurt turned him to face him and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't want to offend you and, God, that Robin is a terrible helper. Please, I want to hate you and I want you to hate me as it was before. Please. I'm sorry.".

Blaine stared at him for a while, thinking about what he said, and then he whispered "I can't. Please, open the door".

At those words Kurt sighed and did as told him, and Blaine stared at him for a few seconds after going back to his new class.

The rest of the scholastic day was terrible to Kurt, who didn't listen to any word of his teachers and kept on thinking about that "I can't".

He felt like the microorganism that ate the mildew which grew on the pus that came out of the mushroom that grew in the middle of a sewer. He never felt so guilty and worried for someone he didn't even know well.

:)

Weeks passed by, and Blaine didn't come back. Kurt started to get used to not having him around, even if he still felt a walking shit for what he did.

He was sitting on the sofa, pretending to read a book but thinking about Blaine and what he did, when Santana sat next to him.

"You thinking about him, aren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I- no! I'm reading"

"I see when you're reading and when you are not. Your hands are wandering, and your face is kinda strange. I never saw you with this expression. So, I suppose you're thinking about him, since you never thought about missing a male person besides your dad. And you know that my psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong"

Gosh, how did she know him so well? Her and her damn third eye. She always saw everything.

"I don't miss him. That boy is a douchebag, I loathe him and vice versa."

"But you care."

"Well I don't actually care, I just don't like Robin and having my dropping-things bed empty and...okay, maybe I miss him. But it doesn't matter"

"Apologize"

"You think I didn't? I tried, he said he doesn't want to forgive me. And, actually, I understand him. I mean, I kind of said he's wrong, he's a beast. And he's not. Now I'm not saying he's not a beast because, as a human, he's a beast, but I didn't mean he was a beast because of his sexual orientation. I didn't want to hurt him. I'm sorry, but he won't forgive me so that's okay. I don't care. ...at least I try to not care"

After Kurt's words Santana squeezed his hand and told him that maybe there was a possibility, then stood up and went in his bedroom.

"Yeah, sure" whispered the boy directing to his room.

He knew Blaine wouldn't have forgiven him, he knew he hurt him and he knew there was no hope he could have accepted his apologizes.

The only thing he didn't know was that Blaine actually was in Santana's room while he was talking, and he heard every single word he said.

:)

The rain was pouring, Kurt was sad, as always, and was getting wet even if he had an umbrella. While walking, he inadvertently hit someone's leg with his cane, and when he heard the person's voice saying "Hey! Watch what you-" and stopping, he said "Blaine?".

"No, it's Fred. Bye" said the guy trying to walk away, but Kurt reached out for his wrist and stopped him, pulling him under his umbrella.

"Blaine shut the hell up and wait. I know I already apologized and you didn't forgive me, but, please, I'm asking you please, come back. Look, I know that what I said may have hurt you and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. What do I have to do to make you understand this?" said the blue-eyed boy with all the sorry he had in his body. The green-hazel-eyed boy stared at him for a while, then, after having thought a moment, he just said "Kiss me", causing the other guy's gasp because of the confusion and the unexpected question.

"What? Now? Here? Kiss you?!" he asked, hoping that it was just a joke, but Blaine answered a simple "Yes", and he sighed in exasperation.

"You know what? Fine. I'll kiss you."

Kurt quickly covered them with his enormous umbrella, clenched his fists and just pressed lightly his lips on Blaine's, then put the umbrella back and said "Now am I forgiven?".

"You call that a kiss? If you do then I was right about your sexual life with Rachel. A chair covered by shit would be sexier than you two put togeth-" Blaine couldn't finish the phrase that Kurt had already covered them again with the umbrella and pulled him by the leather jacket, and after having waited for a second he kissed him, but, like, a real kiss. One of those kisses who could have made Rocco Siffredi run away in shame.

Their tongues just ran together and didn't seem to want to part, it was like they were glued together. _Kurt_ seemed to be glued to Blaine, actually. He didn't know why but he just couldn't part from him, he was...well he didn't know. He always thought it would have felt horrible, like, kissing a dog or something, but it wasn't so. Blaine's lips were great and his mouth was, too. Blaine tasted so damn good. And, holy hell, he was the sexiest kisser on the Earth. And his piercing on the tongue…damn. Just, damn.

But no. He didn't like it. He was a dude. And dudes don't enjoy kissing dudes!

After something like a minute and half their mouths finally parted, and Kurt whispered "Was that fine to you?", acting like he didn't like it and he just did it to satisfy him.

"Yeah, I it was fine, even if I think you could do better" said the curly boy smiling, and the other sighed again in exasperation and said "Are you coming back now?". When Blaine answered positively, the blind guy remembered the words he said some weeks before, and added "And now that I kissed you you won't act flirty, right? You said if I did it you would have stopped being an asshole".

"Waaaaait wait wait. I said that three weeks ago. I would have stopped if you kissed me then, now the thing isn't the same"

"And what should I do to make you stop?"

"Actually, nothing. I won't stop"

"Uuurgh! You're making me regret to having almost begged you to come back"

"Well I don't regret it"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's and took his cane, and when the boy asked what the hell he was doing, he answered he would have brought him back home and that, accordingly, he didn't need the cane. After some protests and sighs, the two guys were walking back home, Blaine holding Kurt's arm and both squabbling as always.

Becase yes, they may have just made peace, but they still loathed each other.

:)

Saturday morning Kurt was woken up at 2 am by a drunk Blaine who slammed the door singing loudly Me Against The Music.

"AAAAALL MY PEOPLE IN THE CROWD, GRAB A PARTNER, TAKE IT DOWN"

"B-Blaine? What are you- gosh, what time is it? Why are you here? You said you would have stayed out tonight, I thought you wouldn't come back" he said sleepily

"Me? Oh, I couldn't don't come back, baby. You're ssssooo sexyyyy. I couldn't resist another minute without you" answered Blaine, rushing into the room.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope. And you just...disappeared"

Woah, that guy had to have drunk at least seven vodkas.

"Yes you are drunk. Who did make you drink so much?" asked the blind boy getting up and getting closer to Blaine, who fell in his arms answering "Lord Tubbington".

Oh great. Brittany.

"Did you stay at Brittany's?"

"Yep. We sang, we danced and we had...we had...sssshhheeeeex"

Blaine fell on his bed as Kurt let his grip around him, feeling bad for the last words he heard.

Sex. They had sex. SEX!

"What? Are you jjjjjeeeealous, Hummel?" asked Blaine understanding that something was wrong, and then he grabbed the blue-eyed boy and pulled him closer, trying to kiss him while his hands were running without control along his whole body. He started to kiss and lick and suck every single part of flesh he found, grabbing the boy's body against his and not caring about the self-control he seemed to have forgotten about.

"BLAINE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurt shouted pushing him away, and if he had some sympathy for him it all got lost with those screams.

"Come on, I know you want me. I want you so much, Kurt. I want you, you want me, so where's the problem?" whined Blaine in all his drunkenness, kissing hard on Kurt's neck, and the neck's owner said "The problem is that you're drunk, you don't mean what you're saying and you have to sleep".

Strangely, Blaine calmed down and laid down on the bed as told him, even if he still tried to pull Kurt on him at first, and the blind dude sighed in relief as he heard him snoring loudly some minutes later.

Wow, Brittany had to have given him something really strong to make him go crazy like that.

As the blue-eyed boy laid on his own bed, he noticed his lower pal was kinda happy.

"Wait, what? Really?!" he whispered in confusion, praying that it wasn't true.

Because it couldn't be true.

Blaine's kisses couldn't have turned him on. He was a man.

Kurt was straight.

_ .straight._

Maybe he just got boner because kisses caused boners, no matter from who. Right?

And those kisses on his neck, just like the kiss under the rain, well they had been...so damn ho- no! Nonononono! They weren't hot!

_They were not hot._

God, what was happening to Kurt?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, and Happy Easter to everyone (yeah Iam quite late but who cares)! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I think that from now on I won't be able to upload every five days. I'm writing the other ff while I write this so it takes more time. In this chapter there's a scene that I took from "Santana's guide to sexiness", that I adore (just to let you know from where it comes).**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and enjoy this new chapter :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Kurt, I was thinking. Do you want to see me?" asked Blaine during their Toxic rehearsals' break.

"I hope you are joking because I don't think I can actually see-" Kurt couldn't finish his phrase that Blaine had already taken his hands and put them on his face, saying "You can. You feel it, meanwhile I'll describe myself to you".

After some seconds of hesitation Kurt nodded lightly and started to run his hands on the other's face as he described it.

"Well my hair is black, curly and quite short, as you can feel, and it's always messy, while my ears are, like, pointed or I dunno how to describe them. My eyebrows are some sort of rectangular and strange, and on the right one I've got a piercing. I've got green and hazel eyes, my nose is sort of big and there's a ring on its left side. My jaw is quite big, and my mouth...well I think you know how it is, and you also know about my tongue piercing." explained Blaine slowly, while Kurt's hands saw what the said and he imagined his face.

Gosh, he actually was hot. More than hot he was beautiful, actually. He was really handsome and...perfect?

'_Oh come on, Hummel. You can't have just thought a dude is perfect. Especially this dude_' thought Kurt sighing at his so gay thoughts.

"You can see everything if you want to" whispered Blaine as Kurt finished exploring his face.

"Blaine! I'm not going to touch you there, you damn pervert" snapped the blind boy, and Blaine chuckled and said "I was thinking about chest, legs and arms, but if you want to, you can-"

"No! I'm not touching another part of you anymore"

"Oh, come on, I'm not malicious. But I'll be in a minute, so be quick" said the curly boy putting Kurt's hands on his chest, and added "See? You're still Kurt Hummel, you're just seeing me, you're still straight and you're not dead"

'_Well I'm not that much sure about the last two things but-_' "Yeah, I'm alive"

The blind boy's hands explored slowly the other's body, and god, it was freaking amazing. It was so muscled and perfect and ...no. 'No, not perfect again, Hummel!'

"So, how do I look?" Blaine asked, and Kurt answered "Actually you're perf- nice. Nice, you're nice.", making the other laugh.

"Mh-mh. Sure."

"Now don't be a douchebag just because I didn't barf"

"I told you I was hot."

"Yeah, noticed it. ...no, wait! I didn't mean- I didn't- no! Let's...let's just go back to rehearsing, uh?"

The blue-eyed boy was about to slap himself. Where did all his self-control go? He quickly stood up and walked towards the middle of the room, but Blaine stopped him by the ankle and said "Wait! Can't I see you?"

"I'm pretty sure you do have eyes, Anderson, and you already saw me" snapped Kurt quite sharply, and if he was starting to enjoy his time with Blaine, he changed his mind at that question. '_The obese rodent is back_' he thought.

"You know what I mean" Blaine said, rolling his eyes, but Kurt refused saying "No, it would be just an excuse to touch me and then you would jump on me and try to rape me like last night"

"Wait, I did- I did what?"

"Yeah, you came back from Brittany, at two o'clock, singing Me Against The Music, shouting happily you two had sex and then you kinda slammed me on your bed and tried to rape me"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Your kisses were definitely grea- GOD! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS, KURT HUMMEL!"

At that moment Blaine was sure he would have died of laughter, he was kinda choking.

"Stop laughing! I didn't mean what I said!" said Kurt, quite irritated by Blaine's laughter.

"Uhm, yeah. I'll pretend you're not fighting with yourself to not say you like me. Now come here and let me see you"

"No"

"I won't rape you"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I try to rape you, you're authorized to slap me as much as you desire"

Those words seemed to have a good effect on Kurt, tempted by the idea of slapping him, so he nodded and came back to sit in front of him.

Blaine slowly ran his hands on Kurt's face, stopping for a few seconds on the lips, and biting his trying to refrain himself from kissing them, then passed to the neck, the shoulders, and the rest of the body.

"So, how do I look? Even if you already see me everyday, anytime?" asked the boy when he finished 'seeing him'.

"You're beautiful" whispered Blaine whit a smile, and as Kurt heard his smile he almost smiled back, but then bit his lower lip and said "Yay, thank my parents"

"I'll thank them at our marriage"

"I don't think you will, unless I kill you before"

"Oh, God, they- I'm sorry"

"Yeah may we please don't talk about it and dance?"

"Sure"

The boys stood up quickly and went back to their rehearsals. They were trying for the billionth time a lift, when they both fell, Blaine upon Kurt, who started to laugh adorably.

"You're so damn beautiful" Blaine said staring at him, and Kurt forgot for a second that he hated him and smiled, thinking him for the compliment. They were just smiling, still, Blaine was staring at him and Kurt was just smiling like an idiot, when his cellphone rang and the other laughed as he heard the ringtone.

"No, come on, not Darth Vader's melody!"

"Yeah, it's Rachel, I have to answer or she'll call until my cellphone suicides"

After a minute or two the boy came back snorting and said "You know the news? Rachel invited me to the cinema". Blaine almost slapped himself because of the stupidity of that human being and said "Is she mad or something?!".

"Yeah, I think so"

"What are you going to see? Well, hear?"

"Jack the giant slayer"

"Oh"

"What?"

"Britt and I are going to see that, too. When are you going?"

"In two weeks, the day it comes out"

"Well we'll go together, then"

"Oh, great"

:)

It was a freezing night, the heating was out and Kurt was literally hibernating in his bed, even though Blaine gave him his blanket in addiction to his.

The blind boy was curling into the blankets, trying to war up in some way, when he heard some footsteps and then something sat on his bed, got under the blankets and put his arms around him.

"Blaine what the hell are you doing?" asked Kurt sharply, pushing him away.

"Listen, I'm not here because I love you or stuff, if this is what you're thinking. It's just that I can't sleep with the noise of the rattling of your teeth, and I think you know one the basic rules of survival. So shut the fuck up, take off your clothes and come here" answered the boy, and after some seconds of hesitation Kurt sat and said "I will only if Santana comes with us too", then stood up and went to call Santana.

"Santana, you awake?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't wake her up or she would have savaged him, and luckily she grunted and answered "Oh course I am. I'm fucking freezing. What do you need?"

"I...please come in my room and save me"

"Mmmhh. What am I supposed to save you from?"

"Blaine"

"Why?"

"Because he said that to keep ourselves warm we have to sleep in underclothes. In the same bed. Hugging."

"Well you have to admit it makes sense"

"Yes but I'm not sleeping alone with that pervert, in underclothes"

"No I'm sorry but I can't. I mean, I would do anything for you, you're like my brother, but tomorrow I have to get up at three because I have to take the flight at four to go visit my family. I'm sorry"

"But-"

"I'm sorry"

"Oh well fine. If I hibernate, it's your fault. Just to let you know."

"I love you, Kurt"

"Yeah, love you too"

As the last world left Kurt's mouth, the boy closed the door and went back to his room, slower than a lazy sloth. He didn't want to interact with that idiot, not at all.

"So, where is Santana?" asked Blaine sleepily, standing up and walking towards the other's bed.

"She's not coming. And you..." answered Kurt, pushing the curly boy away, "...you're not getting in my bed".

"What? Oh, well, fine. Freeze to death, then. But don't do that noise with your teeth"

Kurt grunted and laid on his bed, turning towards the wall and getting in fetal position to keep himself warm, then stayed like that for something like half of an hour. At that moment he was literally freezing, and he was starting to consider the idea that maybe he could have slept with his roommate, just for one night. He kept on thinking and squabbling with himself, but after a few minutes he made a decision.

He stood up, trying to not make noise, and slowly got into Blaine's bed, trying to not wake him up.

But he obviously didn't make it.

"Hey. Didn't you say I wouldn't have slept with you?" he asked chuckling a bit, and Kurt punched him lightly and answered "No, I said you wouldn't have gotten in my bed. That's different".

Those words made Blaine chuckle again, entertained by the blind guy's insolence, but he stopped his laughter and wrapped his arms around him, almost whispering "Shut up and come here".

It was an awkward situation for Kurt, and the scene was kinda exhilarating, because he was like a wooden tablet trying to avoid every kind of contact with Blaine, who on the contrary, was trying to get closer to him to keep them warmer. At a certain point Kurt slid too much and fell from the bed, followed by a confused Blaine who started to laugh loudly, laying on him, as he understood what happened.

"Are you going to try to slide out of my arms the whole night long?" he asked getting up and helping him to do the same.

"Yeah, I am"

"Oh, come on, Hummel! Think that I am Rachel. Just, pretend I'm your girlfriend, okay? Come here and wrap your fucking arms around my female waist"

When Kurt did as ordered the other boy smiled lightly and tightened his grip, and after some grunts Kurt just decided to let it go and hug him back.

And it felt kinda strange. But not the fact that he was hugging a dude, no. It felt strange that he actually enjoyed it and didn't have to imagine Rachel. He was actually adoring doing that.

During the night he cuddled into Blaine's arms like a baby, pretending to have done it in the sleep, and the morning after they found each other tangled together, their legs, arms, everything just wrapped somehow together, quite romantically.

"I see you enjoyed me" said Blaine with a smirk, seeing how Kurt was cuddled against his body.

"I- no, I just was cold and you were warm. What time is it?" said the blue-eyed boy, even if he didn't part from the other.

"Seven"

"Oh gosh. Get up! We have to go to school and we're late"

The day at school passed by as always : Blaine being sassy, Kurt snapping back annoyed, and squabbles everywhere, every second.

But something different happened. That day they had dance class, and Cassandra decided to start a new choreography, a tango. While the boys were trying to dance, awkwardly as always, Miss July got near them and stopped them harshly.

"Stooop stop stop stop. Stop this gross thing. Anderson, great work. Hummel, you're as sexy as a beached whale trying to get back in the ocean. My grandmother would be sexier, and she's dead. Tango is all about sex, you can't do that when you're as hot as a sloth" she said with her bitchy attitude, but that time Kurt didn't lower his head and shut up. He fas freaking fed up.

"You know what? Fine. I'm leaving. I've had enough. We all know that you are jealous. Yes, you're jealous, of all of us. Because we have a bright future in front of us and you haven't. And you are especially jealous of me, because this guy turns you on like a light switch and you would rape him if you could. So, you know what I'll tell you? Screw you. I'm tired of being insulted by a crazy bitch" screamed the bind boy, then turned towards Blaine, reached out for his hand and when he held it back they got out of the room.

The green-hazel-eyed boy was impressed by what he did, he never thought he could have been so...so great.

"Kurt, what did you just do?"

"I don't know, I was fed up and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh well you were great"

"Thank you"

They were walking down the hallway while talking, and even if Kurt had taken his cane, they still were holding their hands. When the straight guy realized it he quickly parted from him and turned around to not face him. Blaine obviously saw that and understood why he did it, so he took the other's hand again and forced him to face him.

"Listen, we're kinda friends. I mean, we're not, but we share a room, we slept in the same bed, I saw you in boxers, we dance together, I help you with school. I'm starting to like you. Actually I think I've liked you since the first few days. Not that- not that kind of 'like', obviously. I don't like you that way, I like you as a person. So, please, stop acting like interacting with me could give you cancer."

Those words surprised Kurt, who stood still for a few seconds before nodding lightly.

So, Blaine liked him. But he didn't like him as a possible romantic interest. Great.

...well maybe not that much great.

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"No, gosh, of course I don't. You move like a constipated mammoth"

"Oh, screw you, Anderson!"

:)

That evening Blaine had his band's rehearsal, and when Santana came back from his family's visit, Kurt immediately asked something, something that surprised the girl.

"Santana, may you teach me how to be sexy?"

"Wait, what?!"

"I just asked you if you could-"

"Yeah I heard that. Why do you want to be sexy?"

"I... Cassandra today just treated me like a shit, telling me I'm not sexy at all. So I decided that I want to become hotter"

"Okay. Let me change my clothes and we'll start"

Some minutes after Santana was sitting next to Kurt on the sofa, and the lesson was starting.

"So, first. Clothing. You have to wear your clothes like a victorian slut"

"A what?!"

"You have to show your neck, your shoulders and your forearms. Maybe a pair of skin-thight jeans, added to a short shirt that shows a bit of slash over your jeans and also the other parts I told you, it would be great."

Kurt was kinda confused by those advices, but he memorized everything and kept it in his mind, even if he asked if she could have helped him dressing the next days. The girl obviously said she would have done it and then went on with his lesson.

"Step two is eating. You have to eat something juicy or in the right shape, and bite slowly and passionately. Come on, try with this apple" she said, handing him the fruit.

Kurt did as told and did a good job, making her best friend feel proud of him.

"Aw, my little baby penguin is becoming a sex tiger."

"Thanks to my best friend who also is a sex goodness"

"Aaaaw Kurt! Don't make me aw too much. We still have three steps to go. Step three is talking. No, I'm talking about dirty words, I'm talking about words with two meanings. You just have to be suggestive and use many of them. He will only hear those suggestive words and in a matter of time his hormones will only make him hear them." she said happily, and when Kurt noticed she was talking about a boy and he asked her why she just answered "I know you're not doing this for Rachel, and for Cassandra neither. I also know you will deny it, but you like that Blaine. And no- shut up! My psychic Mexican third eye, Kurt, don't forget it. Just- shut up and let the lesson finish, uh?"

"Fine. Go on, even if I'm not doing this for that douchebag"

"Step four is touching. Maybe start with a fingertips touch, then go a bit further, like the hand, the forearm and stuff. Put a hand on his thigh and always try to invade his intimate zone, all the time."

"O...okay. I think I got it. Step five?"

"Step five, is the ultimate weapon. Just remember that no matter what he's talking about,when the moment feels right, you just have to smile. It will kill him"

"Smile? Just smile?"

"Yes, just-"

In that moment Blaine got home and slammed the door happily, then almost rushed into the room. Santana nudged her best friend and pushed him towards his room, whispering "Go, tiger", and sighed as Kurt grunted.

He wasn't doing that for his roommate, he was doing that to have a better sexual life with Rachel. To have one, at least. They didn't go further than kisses, and they've been dating since when they were juniors.

But maybe he could have practiced with Blaine, that night.

He got into the room and when he noticed that Blaine was putting his 'pijiamas' (boxers and tank top) on he sat on the other's bed and said "The heating is still out", taking off his shirt. Blaine almost fell on the floor in surprise at that new behavior.

What the heck was he doing? The night before he almost had to tie him to his bed to make him stay there and he refused to take his shirt off, and now he was in boxers, on his bed, telling him to get there to sleep together.

What on Earth- ?

"Get a move, I'm freezing."

"Yeah, fine, I'm coming"

As the gay boy laid down on his bed the other one wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer so that their bodies were completely in contact, and put his head near his neck. Blaine almost sighed feeling Kurt's breath against his neck, it was one of his most sensible parts of the body, and he had to control himself from gasping as the boy put a leg between his an the other on the top, tangling their lower limbs together and making his leg touch Blaine's lower pal.

The strangest thing was that he did it all as it was one of the most normal things in the world.

What the heck was he doing. What the heck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! First, I know I'm a bit late, I'm sorry. Second, I have to warn you that this chapter contains smut. So, if someone doesn't like it, well just skip it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, you don't know how happy I am when I read them! Love you all and see you next chapter :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The following days Kurt successfully followed Santana's advices, dressing as a victorian slut, eating like he was about to rape the food he had in his hands, putting double sense words everywhere, lightly touching his girlfriend, smiling at her, but...nothing. That girl seemed to be turned on only by applauses. And the more she didn't care about him, the more Kurt was exasperated.

But there was someone whose brain was frying because of the blind boy, the only problem was that it was the one he didn't absolutely want to turn on.

"Gosh, would you please _stop_ playing footsie?! What the hell do you want from me?" asked an irritated Kurt to his deskmate, nudging him angrily.

"I want _you_" replied Blaine with a smirk, making the other one even more annoyed.

"Stop!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'm gonna slap you, no matter what Mr O'Malley's gonna do"

Blaine went on with his footsie, and Kurt was about to do what he said, but the bell rang and they had to change classroom, so he decided to wait and see if he would have kept being a douchebag even during dance class.

But the green-hazel-eyed boy obviously sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh, trying to slowly get to the middle, with all the other's disagreement.

"Heeeeey guys. We're doing tango again, today. So, find your partner and be sexy" said Miss July with her alcoholic breath.

She had to have drunk a lot, and that wouldn't have helped Kurt at all.

Kurt and Blaine started to dance awkwardly as always, until Cassandra got near them and insulted the blind boy again, telling him a dead sloth in decomposition would have been sexier than him, and Blaine snapped back unexpectedly.

"He _is_ sexy, for God! He just feels uncomfortable, but if you just let him do without continuously telling him he's a shit he could kick your damn ass!" he almost screamed in exasperation. He was sick about her crappy attitude. Yes, maybe Kurt wasn't the sexiest person in the world, maybe he didn't seem to even want to try to be sexy, but he knew, he knew he was a sex bomb.

Someone just had to turn on the fuse, and, come on, who else but Blaine could have been able to do that?

"And now we'll show you. Santana, put the cd in my bag in the stereo"

Kurt didn't understand anything. What the hell was he doing?

"Blaine, no...it's not- we're not ready, and the only version of Toxic you have in that cd is the instrumental one" he whispered to his roommate, who turned to face him and whispered back "No, it is, we are. Just, pretend I'm the person you lust more in the entire world, okay?".

The music started, Blaine took two steps towards Kurt and pulled him closer by the waist as the first "_Aaaah_" filled the room. The blue-eyed boy's hands ran on the other's chest slowly just before pulling him by the shirt, and as the second "_Aaah_" got to their ears, Kurt fell back in a perfect, hot-as-hell casque.

He was starting to become confident with himself, he didn't know why but he just didn't feel uncomfortable as usual. Maybe it was because of the words Blaine just said, maybe because of Blaine's hands firmly pressed on his hips, or maybe just because of Blaine.

They went on with the choreography until the curly boy sang the first line, and God, the way he touched him during the action and the way his voice was so low and hot...the other guy would just have whined if he didn't have to sing the second line.

"There's no escape, I cannot wait. I need a hit, baby gimme in. You're dangerous, I'm loving it" he sang mindlessly, not caring about the fact that he was like a sex God in Blaine's arms and he was moving like never before, because the only thing he could think about was why the hell he wasn't running away. He was a dude. Dancing with a dude. To toxic.

And the worst thing was that he was enjoying that!

"Too high, can't come down, loosing my head spinning round and round, oh, _do you feel me now?_"

Ohsweetjesusfuck. The way Blaine sang those last words, especially if considered that he was holding Kurt from back, their bodies completely in contact and Blaine's breath on the other's neck, gosh it was like an injection of testosterone.

The bushy-haired boy's hands made Kurt twist to get back in front of him, and as they sang the chorus the whole world seemed to not exist.

It was just Kurt, Blaine, and the music.

They moved together like they were a single body, in perfect synchrony and with all the hones in the entire Universe.

"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride" Blaine sang pushing Kurt on the floor, and he replied with "_On a ride_", then the green-hazel-eyed boy laid on him singing "You're toxic" and the other rolled on him intoning "_I'm slippin' under!_". Kurt sat on the other's hips, Blaine sat with him just before pushing him backwards while singing "Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now" and then started to walk on all fours towards the guy in front of him, who did the same backwards but turned upwards singing "I think I'm ready now".

"Intoxicate me now, with you lovin' now"

Blaine looked like a ravenous panther ready to assault his prey, and Kurt seemed to be enjoying impersonating the delicious animal who teased the predator. The only difference between two animals and them was that Blaine didn't want to eat Kurt and Kurt didn't want to be eaten, they both were just lusting every single ounce of the other's flesh, even if the blue-eyed boy didn't want to admit it.

"I think I'm ready..." Kurt sang before Blaine got on him, their faces just at something like half of an inch of distance. Their breaths were fused together, they were so damn close...

When Blaine whispered "_I think you're ready now_" Kurt was about to literally jump on him and-

Oh gosh what was he thinking? Was he really willing to kiss a boy?

Oh hell to the no, mister Hummel. Hell to the no.

"I knew it" Blaine whispered again, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"Knew what?"

"That you're the sexiest person I ever met"

Wait, what?! Did he really just say that? A few days before he said Kurt was sexy as a constipated mammoth, and now he was telling him he was sexy?

Kurt was still still in front of a sweaty, panting guy, who was still standing there, on all fours over him, breathing against his lips and staring at him, when Miss July's voice interrupted that not-even-awkward moment.

"Well maybe you're not that much gross, then. But I wonder if you would be the same with a girl"

The magic vanished, Kurt came back to reality and as soon as he realized he was under his roommate he quickly stood up pushing him away and almost screamed "Miss July may I go to the toilet?". As the words "Yes, sure" reached his ears, he was already out of the room and running to the toilet.

It was empty. Great. So he could have relaxed a bit and calmed down. He needed all the strength in the world to not slap that Blaine. He was ruining his goddamned life! Before he met him it was all right, he had a girlfriend, he had his whole room for him, he was fine. Then that douchebag arrived and everything screwed up. Damnit!

Kurt was washing his face and his neck to refresh and calm down, when the door opened, some footsteps entered the room and then the door locked and the key was removed.

"Who- Blaine please tell me it's not you"

Two hands grabbed his waist and someone pulled him closer, and in that moment Kurt understood it was him.

"Blaine, no. What are you doing, stop" he kinda whispered, not forcing the words to actually make him let him go.

Blaine took him from the shoulders, not saying anything, and pushed him against the wall. Kurt didn't know what to do, he had never been in a similar situation and he didn't know if he had to slap him or push him away or just-

After having stared at the blue-eyed boy for a few seconds, still pressing him against the wall, the curly one whispered "You're _wet_", and started kissing him on the neck, licking away every drop he found.

"B-B-Blahhine...what are you...no...go away...Blaine"

"I want you, Kurt. I want you so fucking much. I just- you're- you turn me on like no one ever did. I want you" Blaine whispered while kissing his neck, and as he reached the higher part of it, near his jaw and his ear, Kurt's head fell back and leant against the wall, while his eyes closed and his mouth opened in a sigh. Blaine didn't waste the occasion and pressed his lips against the other's, putting his hands on Kurt's butt and pressing firmly his body against his. The kiss deepened, and it was some sort of mix between lust, hotness and need. Need, yes, because they were both damn needy to kiss each other, they had been so for quite long and hell, it felt so good. Blaine and Kurt's tongues tangled together fast, and even though his tongue was kind of going mad into the boy's mouth, Kurt was standing still in Blaine's grip, until he raised the blue-eyed boy's left leg and put it on his waist.

They were still kissing, even though they were both starting to pant and Blaine was becoming more ravenous and needy, slowly losing his self control. And Kurt wasn't in a different situation.

He never had someone kissing and touching him that way, and, God, it was amazing.

Yes, Blaine was a dude. But, sincerely, he didn't give a goddamned shit.

The green-hazel-eyed boy quickly grabbed Kurt's other leg and tangled them together behind his back, then lifted him by the butt and shoved him against the mirror behind the sink, kissing him so hard Kurt didn't give a fuck about the shards of mirror that fell everywhere.

Blaine's left hand reached out for Kurt's lower pal as he began to kiss his neck again, and the blind boy's mouth opened in a big moan and his hands darted into Blaine's hair, pulling him closer, as he felt that new contact.

They were moving frantically and convulsively, their hands and mouths out of control, both kinda moaning and grunting and whining and damn, Kurt had never felt like that before.

With a quick move Blaine took Kurt's t-shirt and took it off, tossing it on the floor, and then started to kiss, bite and lick his torso, while Kurt kept on moaning, whining and tangling his hands in Blaine's hair, just under his head where it was short and curly and awesome.

The straight -well, straight...- the not-straight-anymore boy was about to scream because of the hotness of the situation and Blaine's kisses and touches and his hand untucking his jeans and trying to get in his boxers, when someone knocked at the door.

"Is it all okay, guys?" said a voice from the corridor.

On, shit.

Rachel.

"Yeah, it's- it's okahhh- it's okaaahhyyy" tried to say Kurt, but constantly interrupted because of the moans and whines Blaine was provoking him, and then whispered him "Stop".

The curly -messy, by then- haired boy didn't seem to want to stop, and kept on kissing him and touching him hard, deliberately keeping on trying to get through the rubber band of the blind boy's boxers, when Rachel talked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm f-f-f-fhhhiiinEEEE!"

Oh, come on! Goddamned boy! Was it that much hard to stop it?

"Kurt, I'm starting to worry. What's happening?"

Rachel tried to open the door, but it was locked and that worried her even more, until Blaine parted from Kurt and said "Rachel, Kurt is not feeling very well, all that dancing lowered his blood pressure and he almost passed out on the sink. I'm staying here with him until he gets better, then he'll go home", just before darting again on the boy in front of him.

"Okay" said the voice from outside, and Rachel's footsteps walked back to dance class.

After some other kisses and touches Kurt pushed Blaine away and told him to stop, and strangely Blaine did as told.

The blind guy run his hands through his hair, as he started to realize what he just did, then he tucked his jeans, took the first t-shirt he found (yeah, Blaine was shirtless, too) and ran towards the door, opened it, took his cane and ran away, not saying anything.

What did he just have done? Did he really almost fuck a man in the school bathroom, even smashing a mirror? Like, destroying it in a hundred of little shards?

Oh, shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so...hi. I know I'm late, I'm so damn sorry but I hadn't been able to write for a while. Anyway, here's your chapter. Enjoy :) (and thank you for the reviews!)**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Kurt had been avoiding Blaine since the day they had that little 'boy talk' in the bathroom. He didn't talk to him when he got home to take some clothes to stay at Rachel's that weekend and pretended he didn't exist when his girlfriend greeted him when they met him while walking to school.

He didn't want to hear his voice, he didn't want to feel his touch on his body, he didn't want to have him around or feel him.

Hell, he didn't even want to breath the same air he was breathing.

But obviously he couldn't avoid him forever, since he was his helper and deskmate.

"Heeeey, sugar. Why have you been avoiding me like I had Black Death?" Blaine whispered to him as the bell rang, telling the lesson started. The blind boy snorted raising his head towards the ceiling, just to slam it on the desk a second after, closing himself in his arms and saying "Fuck off, Anderson".

Blaine's hand grabbed Kurt's thigh, pretty close to the groin, and the boy said "What's the matter? You liked our toilet session and you're afraid you might want another ride?".

A grunt answered his question, confirming unwillingly his theory, and a sassy smile grew on his face.

"I take that as a yes?"

"No"

"Uhuuh, so you're not afraid you might want more, you do want more."

The head that before was leant against the desk raised immediately and a hand slapped the curly boy's cheek.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT" Kurt screamed in exasperation, hate and fear.

He freaking loathed that guy. He never loathed someone as he did with him. Who the hell was he to tell him how he felt and what he wanted? Who the hell was he to act like that?

A voice stopped Kurt's thoughts and when he understood all he wanted was to bury himself a hundred meters under the ground.

"Hummel, in the principal's office." said Miss Humpton with her annoying high-pitched voice.

"And you, Anderson, if you think this is a funny thing, worthy of a good laughter, follow you classmate to principal Figgins' office. Quick!"

And that was all. It didn't take ten seconds after what happened two days before, that they already were in the principal's office, and gosh, Kurt was melting in anger because of that.

"Mister Anderson, you're here again. What did you did you this time?" asked Mr. Figgins with his embarrassing Indian accent.

"I didn't do anything. This guy slapped me without a real reason"

The principal aknowledged Kurt's presence and did one of his strange surprised expressions while the boy grunted in annoyance.

"I did have a reason, Anderson, and you know what it is"

"No, I don't. Please, tell me, I want to know"

"I- I can't say it, you friggin' douchebag!"

The principal was staring at the squabble in astonishment, not understanding what was going on with them, when he finally decided to stop them.

"Guys, guys! Stop. Hummel, if you refuse to say what the reason was, you'll have to do detention for a month." he said, and stared at him waiting for a reply.

"I...he just pissed me off, okay?"

"Fine. Hummel, three weeks of detention, Anderson, a day. And wait, don't walk away. We have another thing to talk about."

Both of the guys stared at the man, not getting what he was talking about until he kept on talking.

"This Friday the men toilet's mirror has been broken." he started, and Kurt blushed terribly as the memory of that day stormed in his mind.

"Miss July said you two went to the toilet during the fifth hour and I have the suspect it was one of you who did it"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was red as a tomato and was biting his lip, hoping the men wouldn't have discovered it was him, so he looked the principal in the eyes and said "Yes, it was me. Kurt wasn't feeling well and I helped him out in the toilet, then he went home. I stayed in the room and smashed the mirror".

A surprised Kurt turned towards his voice as the principal gave him five weeks of detention and told him he would have payed the mirror.

Why on Earth was he doing that? It had been Kurt's fault, too. Why wasn't he blaming him?

Principal Figgins sent them back to their class, telling Blaine that if he skipped again detention he would have been suspended, and they walked out of the room.

During all the way to the class none of the guys said anything. Kurt didn't know what to say and Blaine didn't want to say anything, not knowing what the other's reaction could have been.

It was the third hour, when the blue-eyed boy finally spoke.

"Blaine, an hour ago, in the principal's office...why?" he asked.

"I don't know. You seemed to be already pissed off by those weeks of detention, I didn't want you to be suspended or something. I know Mr Figgins gave up with me and wouldn't have suspended me, so I just thought I could save your butt"

Kurt was pretty surprised by that answer. He didn't know what to expect when he asked, but he surely didn't expect that.

Why did he want to save his butt?

"Okay, and why did you kindly save my butt?"

"I don't know. C'mon, the bell's ringing, we have to go to the choir room" cut Blaine, avoiding to answer the question.

They were walking to the class, Blaine holding Kurt's arm because he forgot the cane in the principal's office, when Miss July passed their way and stopped them.

"Hey, handsome" she told the curly boy, not even calculating the other one.

" 'Morning, Miss July" he replied, trying to walk away, but the woman stopped him by the arm and brought him back in front of her.

"Listen up, you two. I liked your performance this Friday, and I heard about your detention. So, I thought that you could prepare another choreography and maybe I'll make your five weeks turn to three and your three to one. What do you think? Would that be fine, uhu?"

The alcoholic breath of the professor assailed the two boys, and when Blaine asked Kurt if it was okay to him he answered "Your choice", thinking that spending three weeks in detention with Blaine wasn't that much different from rehearsing with him, since he would have jumped on him anyway.

"Okay, then. We'll prepare another choreography." said the green-hazel-eyed boy, trying to get rid of the woman in front of him, but she stopped him again and said "And you, Anderson. If you'll help me with putting on another choreography for our dance class, I'll make those three weeks turn to two, or even one, if the choreography will be good enough. If you know what I mean".

Kurt was about to punch her in the face because of her nymphomania, especially directed towards Blaine, when the guy said "Okay, I'll see if I have free afternoons".

"Great. See you at dance class"

As the woman was far enough to not be heard the taller guy gave the other a strong nudge and said "What the fuck are you doing? Are you really going to 'help miss July with the choreography'?!".

"What's wrong with that? She needs help for putting on some sexy steps, and I am pretty good at it, so why should I decline?"

"Maybe because she doesn't actually want to put on some steps? Maybe because all she wants is to be onto you all sweaty and horny and moaning and oh shit I'll never take this image out of my head"

"Even if she wants to, where's the problem? It's none of your business if I fuck a teacher or not, is it? I'm a full-grown, she also is, so I can't see where's the problem if two adults have sex"

"Oh my God are you serious?! Shit, you can't be serious!"

Kurt was so into the conversation that didn't notice Blaine just pushed him on his seat in the choir room, so he turned towards him and said "We're not done. After this hour we've got to talk about that".

The curly boy just chuckled sassily and sat next to him, putting an arm around his waist and grabbing him closer, with all the other's disagreement.

That day Artie, a friend of Blaine dreaming to become a film director, seemed to be willing of showing the whole class how mad he was for Sugar Motta, singing her a mashup of Boys by Britney Spears and Boyfriend by Justin Bieber.

Obviously Blaine had to join him.

And obviously he had to sing hotly, not caring about the crowd staring at him quite strangely because of his gaze that couldn't help but falling on Kurt. Because he knew, he knew he could feel his gaze.

And he did. And he liked it.

Even if he couldn't see, he could imagine the scene, and hear. And holy hell if Blaine's voice was so freaking hot. He had such an amazing voice, Kurt never thought a voice like that could really exist, and especially be his roommate's one. Yes, he might have heard him when they sang Toxic, but that time they were dancing and he was concentrating on doing the right steps without falling.

Right then, instead, all he could do was listen to his voice, feel his look and imagine the scene.

Artie was singing a line of Boys, when Blaine kindly decided to do something that literally killed the poor blind boy sitting in front of the guys. He in fact did a noise that was a mix between a moan and pure sex, followed by a hot laughter and another insanely hot breath.

"Holy shit!" Kurt whispered a bit loudly just to rue that a second after, but hopefully no one actually heard him because the guys were killing it with the chorus.

His lips were aching because of the strength he was putting into the bites he was giving himself, trying to scrape up all the self-control he had in his body and, well, control his subequatorial situation.

"Girlfriend, girlfriend, you can be my girlfriend, you can be my girlfriend until the w-world ends" Blaine sang almost whispering, and his voice was so hot.

Kurt was trying to mentally zone out and not think about how the heck he could have spent a second with him again after that performance without melting at the memory of his voice, when a thought flashed in his head.

What if they had to dance to that song?

What if he would have sung that song while dancing with him, as he did with Toxic?

What if he grabbed him that damn way he always did, singing that damn song with his damn sexy voice?

Oh shit.

He would have died. He really would.

The curly guy kept on singing with his fucking hot voice, making sure to walk near Kurt when there were the sexiest parts of the song, and the other one kept on biting his lips and clenching his fists while Blaine's voice raped him.

"You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy" the guy sang walking between Brittany and Kurt's chairs, making sure to put his head between them and put all his hotness in that "guy", then positioned a hand on both of their butts and sang "Let's turn this dance floor to our little nasty world".

The girl just chuckled and kissed him quickly, while the guy whose butt had been palpated from Blaine's hand would have squeaked if a whisper had not stopped him from doing that.

In fact, after Artie and Blaine sang "If I was your boyfriend", the curly boy whispered in Kurt's ear "I know you want me to be, babe" and then slid away and came back next to his friend.

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em"

A sigh of relief left the blue-eyed boy's mouth as that torture finally finished, and Blaine, no caring about the not-so-positive comment of the teacher, went back to his seat and was about to put again an arm around the boy and the girl's shoulders when the male one stood up quickly and asked to go to the toilet.

"Of course" said Mr Shuester, and when he finished to pronounce the last word Kurt was rushing desperately out of the class.

As he got out he leant against the wall near the door and sighed again, happy that he finally was alone and could wait until his boner -that he strategically hides during the song- lowered, when the door opened.

"Hey, babe. Saw you enjoyed the little performance, didn't you?"

The blue-eyed boy grunted, exasperated by the other's insolence, and walked away, keeping a hand on the lockers to not get lost or smash onto something.

"Oh, come on, Hummel! What's you problem?" asked Blaine, following Kurt after having rolled his eyes in disbelief. Why did he keep on repressing his instincts?

"My problem? What is my problem?! You are my fucking problem!"

"No, your problem is that you want me but you don't want to admit it"

"Oh shut the fuck up! You're just an idiot"

"Hummel, you're so damn hot when you go mad like this"

Blaine interrupted their walk and pushed him against the lockers on their right, firmly grabbing him by the hips, then got near to his ear and whispered "You're so fucking hot", just before outlining Kurt's ear's shell with his tongue.

The blind boy shivered and sighed uncontrollably at that action, but the came back to himself and tried to push the other away.

"No, gosh, leave me alone, you damn kinky douchebag" he whispered, fearing that there was someone in the halls, and Blaine seemed to understand that and whispered back "We're alone, babe, don't be afraid".

"I don't give a shit wether we're alone or not! Let me go!"

Kurt was trying to say something else when the smaller boy decided to shut him up darting his tongue into his mouth.

He kissed him hard, once, twice, and then again, and again and again and again, every time harder than before, and the kissed boy tried to free himself from the other's grip but failed miserably.

At a certain point he decided to try a new trick. He was about to kick him in the family jewels when Blaine parted from him and blocked his leg.

"Uh, no, no, no, babe. Keep your legs where they belong, unless you wanna use 'em to do dirty things"

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was desperate. Not only because Blaine's mouth was firmly pressed against his neck, leaving him some hickeys he would have had to cover with tons of scarves, but also because he actually didn't...he didn't dislike those...those kisses. He didn't dislike those touches. He didn't dislike Blaine.

That's what scared the crap out of him.

"Please, please" he whispered, sobbing desperately.

Blaine stared at him in confusion, not expecting that kind of reaction, and moved away, then, after having stared at him again for a while, walked away, running a hand through his hair.

The noise of nervous footsteps slowly fading told Kurt he was alone.

Finally.

But why did Blaine walk away?

Gosh, that guy was a walking question mark.

:)

Blaine didn't go to school the following days, and neither he went back home.

Kurt was starting to think he wouldn't have seen him again, and that was causing him a storm of feelings.

Santana was going crazy with all those "Why isn't him coming back?" "Do you think I offended him?" "Do you think he's coming back?".

:)

Kurt was walking down the street coming back from the bakery with a pizza for him and his best friend. He was in a hurry because she was coming back from a terrible date with a gross girl and he wanted to surprise her, while Blaine was going to his apartment to take some clothes so that he could have stayed at Puck's for other few days.

When he got at about ten meters to the door of the skyscraper he saw five big guys punching someone, but he decided to pass by. He didn't want to be involved in a fight.

"Leave me alone!"

As the guy recognized the voice he immediately stopped and froze. Kurt.

In a fraction of a second he was running towards the group, screaming at the assholes who decided that beating a blind boy was a fun thing, and even if he rued the thing for a few seconds, when he saw the terrified expression on Kurt's face he decided that it was the right thing to do.

"Hey! You! What the fuck are you doing to this dude?"

One of the guys raised his face and looked at him for a while, then laughed out loud and said "Listen up, bro, come to do the hero another day, uh?"

"No, I'm not leaving until you leave this guy alone and apologize. And don't you dare to call me bro again, I'm not your brother" said firmly Blaine, knowing what would have followed but not giving a crap.

Those guys did have no right to punch Kurt, and it wasn't a fair fight. They were five dudes, three time Kurt's size, and in addiction the beaten boy was blind. How the hell was he supposed to survive?

One of the assholes started to stretch his hands, walking towards him and saying "So, dude, are you really risking your life for a freak?".

"He's not a freak. You, guys, you are the freaks here. You're just cowards. You are afraid of confronting with dudes as strong as you, so you beat weaker people to feel stronger. But you're just walking shits"

The big guy hit Blaine right in the face and the strength he put in the punch made him turn and fall on the pavement, and in that moment Noah and the other skanks walked by and saw the scene.

"Heeey, dudes! What's going on?" Puck said, threatening moving closer with the other six.

Blaine got up and wiped away the blood coming down from his mouth, took Noah's hand to stand up and said "Oh, we were just talking about how right it was to beat the crap out of my bro".

"Wait, they were punching Kurt?"

"Yep"

The five assholes were starting to worry. They could have made it whit a blind dude and the usual 'hero' of the situation, but, crap, the guys who got there after were as big as them and they were punching the brother of the leader.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving. We don't want issues with other bands." said the leading jackass, walking away, but he were stopped by the arm by a determined Blaine.

"Wait, you guys didn't apologize"

The dudes stared at their leader in confusion, and the guy stared at the opposite band, who was looking at them with an intimidating look.

"Yeah. Fine. Sorry."

Kurt was still on the pavement, shaking and breathing heavily. He slowly nodded and the five walked away quite fast as someone kneeled next to him and a hand reached out for his shoulder. The blind boy trembled even more and slowly turned towards the person, fearing it was someone else who wanted to beat him, when Blaine's voice reassured him that no one would have punched him again that day.

"Kurt, you okay?" asked the curly boy, trying to help him to stand up.

"I- n-no. They...they took my c-cane a-a-and I think they broke it. A-and I a-also c-can't stand up r-right n-now. Th-they hurt me quite b-badly o-oon the ankle. C-can't walk. Just- just leave me here until I feel better and I can stand up, I'll go back home then"

"Dude, are you kidding me? Do you really think I'm gonna leave you here, after what append? C'mon, put an arm around my shoulders"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and tried to wrap it around his body so that he could have helped him to stand up, but the boy hesitated and was quite uncooperative. He was unsure if he had to trust him or not, after what he did and how he had been behaving.

"Kurt, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to do, okay? I just wanna bring you inside and put you on the sofa, then I'll disappear." the green-hazel-eyed guy said, trying to reassure the other, and when he saw he still wasn't sure about him he kept on talking.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I'm sorry I did things you didn't want me to do, I'm sorry I didn't notice you really didn't like me. Now I'm not saying you have to like me or I'm trying to be liked by you, I'm just saying that I like you, I consider you a bro and I never leave bros on their own after a fight"

Those words stunned the blind boy, who kept his unseeing gaze on him for a while after nodding lightly and finally letting the other help him. Blaine smiled at that action and firmly grabbed his waist, this time not with dirty intentions, and then, surprising the other, raised his legs and took him "bridal style", carrying him to the door of the house.

"Guys, see ya tomorrow at the rehearsals, today I'm skipping" Blaine said to his friends to dismiss them as he opened the door and walked in the building. Kurt had put his head on Blaine's shoulder without even realizing it, and was feeling so damn comfortable and calm in his strong arms, smelling his marvelous scent...holy hell, he liked it. He liked being held by a dude. No, maybe it wasn't the fact that it was a dude. He just thought he liked being held by a dude because he had never been held by a girl, he was sure. He he had been held by a girl he would have felt even better, right?

"Okay Kurt, we're here. Now I'm taking my clothes and staying here until Santana arrives, then I'll leave, okay? I swear I'm not bothering you anymore"

The chest where Kurt was leaning left him, the arms vanished, the smell disappeared. Kurt wanted to tell Blaine to stay so freaking much, he wanted him to hold him again, he wanted him to talk with him while he relaxed in his arms and- wait, what was he thinking?! He loathed him!

"Okay"

A few minutes later Blaine was sitting on the sofa next to him, with all the distance he could have put between them separating him from Kurt, and the other guy was taking giant breaths to fight the confusion in his head. He didn't like Blaine, he was an asshole and had been treating him like a whore since he met him. But now...now he seemed to be kind. He was kind and- he cared about him? Blaine cared about him. Blaine...cared...about him? No, he was making the whole thing in his head.

But, still, there was the confusion about his drastic change of behavior. Why wasn't he trying to rape him? Was he really sorry about that?

Hell, he had to stop overthinking. He was sitting next to him, why the heck wasn't he asking?

"Blaine..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you...why are you being kind to me? Why aren't you...I don't know..."

"Trying to get in your pants?"

"Yeah"

"Because you don't want me to"

Kurt didn't know what to say, he really didn't. He leant his head against the top of the couch and waited for the other one to say something, and luckily he did.

"I'm sorry, I've been an asshole and I didn't want to hurt you. At first I thought it was a funny thing, you know, making you go crazy and stuff, but when you almost started to cry I understood what I was doing and that you actually were...I don't know...you didn't like it. And now I'm apologizing for how I've been acting. Again, I know you don't like me so I'm not gonna annoy you anymore"

"You...okay. You're forgiven. But I don't actually-"

The blind boy was about to say he didn't dislike Blaine and stuff, when his best friend rushed in the room and saw him full of bruises. She stared at Blaine, sitting on the other side of the sofa, and obviously jumped to wrong conclusions, thinking he had done that to her Kurtie.

"Listen you damn hobbit leave the fucking house or I swear I'll go all Lima Heights on you. I knew I shouldn't have let you in since the first time I saw you, but I remembered the first times Kurt and I got here and I pitied you so I let you move here. But if you touch my Hummel, holy shit you're dead. Don't you even dare to even look at him again. Go away" she said trying to control her bitchy alter ego Snix from kicking the boy's ass, but Kurt stopped her in time from going all Lima Heights.

"No, Santana, it wasn't Blaine. A bunch of guys were hitting me out of here and he saw it and immediately helped me out. He even brought me in here because I couldn't walk"

Blaine was staring at the floor, not doing anything, and when the girl said "Oh, okay then. Thank you, Anderson" he slowly nodded, then quickly got up and said "Okay, well, now that Kurt is safe with you I think I can leave. Oh, and, Kurt, remember what I swore. I meant it, and if I don't respect the pact, feel free to kick my ass".

The noise of Blaine's heavy footsteps left the room as Kurt put his hands on his head and sighed on disappointment for not having told the boy to stay, and Santana sat next to him and asked for explanations. He quickly described what happened a few minutes later, trying to control himself from telling her about the holding thing, and strangely he demanded to not do that.

"See? Maybe he's not the asshole you thought he is"

"But I- he's- argh. I hate him!"

"You don't hate him, Kurt. My Mexican third eye sees it. The fact is that you're attracted by him and you are afraid of admitting it. You like him, but you want to be straight and that makes you hate him"

"I'm not- I'm not attracted by him! And I am straight"

"Oh, come on! When you two danced to Toxic you were almost dying! You kinda whined anytime he touched you"

"But I-"

"And do we have to talk about that toilet thing? Holy hell, Kurt, when you told me about it you were trying to convince yourself you didn't like it, but it was so evident you loved it"

Kurt was so stunned by her words, but not only because she was saying those things, but because, damn, she knew him better than he knew himself!

"Okay, maybe I liked it. But that doesn't mean anything-"

"Yes, it means a lot! It means you like him! What do you feel when you kiss him?"

"I- I don't know...it is...it feels...I don't know"

"Oh, goddamnit. Okay, you forced me to do this"

A noise Kurt knew very well reached his ears, and enforce he could stop his best friend, he heard her voice telling Blaine to come back because he forgot there his clothes.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" he almost screamed in confusion.

"Because I want you to tell me how it feels like to kiss him, and since you haven't been concentrated on that when he ravished you, I think that telling him we were playing truth or dare and I dared you to kiss him would make things clear"

The door opened and Blaine walked in, asking Santana where we're his clothes, when the girl quickly stood up and told him what she just told his best friend.

"Okay now, the clothes are there. But, please, can you do a favor to me?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Kurt and I were playing truth or dare and he opted for dare, so I dared him to kiss a boy, and now you're here and I thought that maybe you could help us"

Blaine looked at a Kurt, who was keeping his gaze on the floor, and said that he would have done it only if the boy said it was okay to him. He got a shaky nod as answer, then Kurt stood up and slowly jumped on a foot near him as he kept on talking so that the blind boy could have found him faster. As he finally reached him, Blaine asked "Are you sure, Kurt?", and when Kurt nodded again he slowly got near him and simply lightly pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"Is it okay?" the curly boy asked to the girl as his mouth left Kurt's, but she shook her head and answered "Oh, you call that a kiss? Come on, I was talking about a real kiss. Tongues, dudes, tongues".

Kurt shook his head and almost smiled at those words. She was such a great girl, he loved her so much.

"Fine"

Blaine slowly leant again and, after having pressed their lips together as before, he let his tongue explore Kurt's mouth. The kissed boy sighed as he felt Blaine's tongue against his, it felt so strange to be kissed by him so calmly and slow instead of ravenously and quick. Gosh, it felt so damn good.

The green-hazel-eyed boy was about to part from him when a hand tangled in his curls and pulled him back in another deeper, freaking flawless kiss. His hands reached out for Kurt and pulled him closer by the hips, and Kurt's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his hand not leaving the other's beloved curls. The kiss lasted quite long, and when they finally parted and were at half of an inch form each other Kurt said "No wait, ya missed a spot" and pulled him back for another kiss. Hell, he didn't want those kisses to end, he didn't want their mouths to part, or to lose Blaine's body's heat.

Blaine chuckled a bit and kissed him again, and this time he sighed, too, making Kurt chuckle against his lips.

It all felt so natural, and it was some sort of romantic and...shit. Kurt liked it. Kissing a dude, he fucking liked it. He loved it.

Santana had been watching the whole scene with an enormous smile on her face, because, damn, her Mexican third eye was right again. They both liked each other, and in a week or so they would have gotten together, she knew. Even because, if they didn't find a way to get together, well, maybe Snix could have laid a hand and help them out, right?

Kurt and Blaine's kiss finished, they stayed a few seconds there, breathing against each other's lips and Blaine staring at Kurt, then he came back to reality and parted from him, running a hand through his curls.

"Was it okay?" he asked turning towards Santana, who nodded trying to hide her smile and handed him his clothes. Blaine took them and nodded, his gaze went to Kurt and then back to Santana, then he bit his lip and walked out of the house.

As the door closed Kurt fell back on the sofa and sighed loudly as Santana sat next to him and patted his leg.

"So, how was it? Or, no, better. How do you usually feel when you kiss Rachel?" she asked him, and the boy, after having sighed again, said "Nothing. Just a wet, horrible sensation. I mean, she kisses like an old girl without her denture".

"Okay, and how did you feel when you kissed Blaine?"

"I...I don't know, it-"

"Oh, crap, don't you tell me I've got to make him come back"

"No, no, I just don't know how to describe it"

"Just, say the first thing that comes in your mind when you think about that feeling"

Kurt bit his lip and thought for a while, then, after having sighed for what seemed the billionth time, closed his eyes and whispered something that Santana didn't get.

"What?" she said asking him to repeat what he said, and he grunted, not willing to do that. Because, damn, he couldn't believe he actually said that. Blaine was a douchebag, he wasn't supposed to like him and he didn't want to-

"What did you say, Kurt?" the girl asked again, and another whisper left Kurt's mouth, that time louder so that he could have been heard.

"Fireworks"


	7. Chapter 7

**So, guuuuys! I'm am damn sorry for the delay but I had no time for writing and I think I won't have for a while, but I'm not sure ç_ç anyway, this chapter was actually two times its length, but I decided to split it in the middle and make the second part become chapter 8? So, here you are chapter 7, in a week or so I think I'll upload 8, sinc'è I already uploaded two chapters together in another one and no I've gave a *banana* 'bout the first.  
**

**Thanks for you patience and, again, sorry for this delay and the oneWhhat will follow. **

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

From that day on Blaine started to try to be kind to Kurt, even if the mission was really hard since the guy kept on following Santana's hotness' guide's advices, and Kurt noticed it.

It felt kinda strange, however, not having him around or trying to kiss him and stuff. Kurt was getting used to it and even if it wasn't really an enjoyable thing, it was quite flattering, since he showed to be interested in him and no one else did.

Maybe Kurt was even starting to miss that behavior.

"Hey Kurt, how'ya doin'?" Blaine would say as he sat next to him, taking his books out of his bag, and when Kurt would have answered he was doing good, he would have said "Good" and smiled. And that was all. He helped him out with the exercises and all the scholastic stuff, and nothing else, not a goddamned other thing.

But one night made things change.

"So, Kurtie, at tonight's party there will be alcohol. Maybe you will demand to get into Rach's undies of you get her drunk. ...AHHAHHAHHA OH MY GOD THAT'S THE BEST JOKE OF EVER"

"Ah ah ah, nice joke, Santana. Maybe if you get Brittany drunk- oh, wait. She's not into pussies"

"Yeah, as much as you are not into penises"

The blind boy nudged his best friend as she handed him a tight shirt and a pair of jeans, then they both got ready for NYADA's students' party and left.

The party was so crowded, the place was so enormous, and Kurt was afraid he would have gotten lost among all those people if he left Santana's arm for a second, but in a few minutes they met Rachel, who, as Santana said, "was as hot as a granny", followed by a contrariwise hot Quinn.

Kurt was kissing -if it could have been called a kiss- his girlfriend, when he smelled a well-known scent, and then a voice sent a shiver through his spine.

"Hey Kurt, ya lookin' good t'night"

"B-Blaine. Hi" he stuttered while Blaine's hand positioned on his lower back, as well as the other one did on Britt's one.

"Sorry, girls, Kurt, I would love to stay here and chat, but I have to go, ma' band's calling" he said giving a short kiss to his girlfriend and then walked to the stage.

Kurt quickly got near Santana and whispered "Quick, how's he dressed?".

"Work boots, skin-tight black jeans, white V-neck t-shirt, leather jacket."

The boy bit his lip as the imagine of what the girl described materialized in his mind, when two other added particulars forced him to clench his fists to repress the dirty thoughts that were starting to born in his head.

"Free curls and eyeliner"

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi everybody! How ya doin'? Ready for a little song?"

Music started, and Kurt's eyes grew wide as he recognized the song.

No, it couldn't be. It just- it couldn't.

"I came here tonight to get you out of my mind, I'm gonna take what I find, oh oh yeah"

Kurt slowly moved towards his best friend and whispered "Please tell me this is not happening. Tell me that Blaine's not on that stage, dressed that way and singing that song. Please".

"Actually, he is. And he's staring at you, even if he keeps on trying to bring his gaze on Britt."

"Oh, hell to the no"

That could not be happening.

"Hey boy! I don't need to know where you've been, all I need to know is you and no need for talking."

Gosh, Blaine's voice was so damn hot. Kurt was sure he would have died, even because he couldn't stop thinking about that damn boy staring at him while singing. He was burying himself in thoughts when two hands pushed him towards the stage, and he got in front of it in the exact moment the chorus started.

"All I wanna do is fuck your body!" he sang, and someone's hand grabbed Kurt's wrist and forced him on the stage, making him gasp in confusion and disagreement, since he thought it was Blaine's hand. But it wasn't, it was Puck's.

Blaine stared at his best friend like he had just killed a man, those weren't the plans. He had to take a girl from the crowd and pull her on the stage so that they would have sung her the song, he didn't have to take Kurt! Why on Earth did he do that?!

Oh, but the show must go on, right?

He quickly pulled Kurt and went on with the song, or, better, "the sexual frustration torture", as Kurt called it in his thoughts.

"Tonight's your lucky night..." a hand grabbed the blind boy's arm and pulled him closer.

"...I know you want me!" Kurt almost cried in exasperation as Blaine fucking rubbed his entire body against his, making him gasp again when their goddamned lower pals smashed one against each other.

"It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed, so come on and give me your worst. Uh, oh, yeah" Blaine's breathy and low and freaking sexy voice was tickling Kurt's neck and making him shiver like a leaf in the wind, but the worst came after. In fact, as the boy sang "We're moving faster then slow", he moved again and forced a leg between Kurt's, using him as some sort of pole for an impromptu lap-dance while the song went on.

And gosh, Kurt could swear his brain was totally fried by then. He hated that guy, he fucking hated him and his behavior and hell, why did he come back to his previous one? He was starting to like the knew Blaine, even if he had to admit that the attention he gave him was kinda flattering, but...

AGAIN, THE FUCKING CHORUS!

Sweet merciful Lord, what had Kurt done to deserve all that?

Why was Blaine so damn hot and why did he like him and why in that exact moment Kurt was sure he would have fucked him against a wall if he had the opportunity?

Why the heck had he to sing that song to him?! Was he trying to embarrass him in front of the whole school?

Oh, crap. Blaine was lap dancing on him in front of the school and he was standing still like an imbecile, trying not to die. He surely was looking like an idiot, and he couldn't let Blaine ridicule him like that.

Kurt quickly reacted to the rubbing and grabbed Blaine's back, moving like Patrick Swayze did in Dirty Dancing and trying to make it seem a previously organized thing, and strangely it actually seemed.

Of course, the curly boy was taken by surprise by that attitude, but, well, he was performing so he didn't actually care.

Finally, after another minute and half, a lot of rubbings and stuff, the torture finished, and Kurt ran down the stage as the last note echoed among the screaming crowd.

Santana was waiting for him under the stage, and when he put a foot on the pavement she took him by the forearm and pulled him away.

"Holy hell Kurt that's been amazing! I mean, you two, the song, the sexual tension damn it has been the best performance you two ever did together!" she said in excitement, almost jumping, and Kurt, after having silently drunk an undetermined number of iper-alcoholic drinks, told her he needed to pee and let himself be guided to the toilet by his best friend. She tried to talk to him about what had just happened, but he was so angry and high, he didn't want to answer any question.

He hated that boy he hated him he hated him with every cell of his.

And he knew Blaine would have gone to the toilet, so he just went there and waited not that much patiently. He was so full of anger, he wanted to beat the crap out of him like he never did with someone else and he just-

The door opened and footsteps echoed in the room.

"Blaine" Kurt said trying to control himself from punching him, not actually being sure about the person's identity.

"Oh, hi, Kurt."

Perfect. It was him. The blind boy quickly took him by the shoulder and turned him to face him, screaming "What the fuck was that?!".

"It was just a song, I swear it wasn't you the person that had to be pulled on stage I'm sorr-"

"Yeah, sure! You wanna make me believe you didn't sing that song just to ridicule me in front of the whole fucking school?! Listen up, you annoying douchebag. You have no right to make my life a living hell and I hate you and-"

Kurt was starting to shout angrily and almost sadly, everytime he got angry it always brought him to tears, it was such a stupid thing but it was part of him, it had been since he was a child.

He had always had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, but he had never said anything. He just swallowed the poison and went on with his life. But, sometimes, the weight of a feather can be fatal, and squash a person who had always been strong enough to hold the universe. And that was what happened to Kurt. He stood everything, he could handle every kind of bad situation, but sometimes something, even the silliest reason, could make his knees buckle and make everything he was holding squash him like a mosquito.

"The song wasn't meant for you! How the fuck can I make you understand that I had to sing it to a girl?" Blaine shouted him back, trying to make him understand the truth.

"Then why the heck were you staring at me?! Even if I can't see it doesn't mean I am stupid, Santana told me everything. The way you were looking at me like you were a predator and I was your delicious prey, she told me! And if it was not to ridicule me then tell me why the fuck it was for"

"Maybe because you are as hot as hell?! Maybe because you're dressed like a slut?! Maybe because you fucking turn me on a goddamned light switch?!"

Those words astonished Kurt, who stood still for a while just thinking about what he said, then he just decided to scream something else, trying to avoid the thought of slamming him against something and dart his tongue in his mouth.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you're lying! I'm not hot, you're trying to make me look like a fool!" he shouted as he menacingly got closer to Blaine, the alcohol affecting him and making itself be smelled by the other, who almost laughed in disagreement and pushed Kurt away while saying "You're drunk, go home".

That made Kurt go even more mad than how he already was, so he shoved Blaine away in an impromptu fight, the curly boy pushed him back and Kurt punched him in the face. Blaine took him by the shoulders while Kurt kept on screaming he was an asshole and he hated him and tried to stop him, saying "I don't give a shit wether you hate me or not! Calm the fuck down, I told you that song wasn't meant for you and, for God, I'm not trying to ruin your life! Have you ever thought that maybe you are the one who is?! Holy shit it looks like you're always trying to find the worst in everything!".

At that point the blind boy, almost hurt by his words that seemed to be actually true, took him by the jacket and, without even thinking about it, he just darted his tongue in Blaine's mouth like a ravenous lion jumps on a defenseless deer. He didn't know why the hell he was actually doing that, but it felt so damn good. Blaine was all sweaty and his scent was now so masculine and hot and his muscles were so perfect just as his curls and he just couldn't resist, but he regretted it a second after his tongue met Blaine's. The boy had actually replied quite fine and kissed him back even if he wasn't expecting that, and when Kurt realized what he was doing he pulled away with a frightened expression and ran away, slamming against the wall before he got the door.

Luckily for him his best friend had been waiting for him out of the toilet so he didn't get lost or crash onto someone, but his fortune was over with that, because she had heard everything from their fight.

"Kurt, what did happen? Do I have to free auntie Snix and go all Lima Heights on him? Did he hurt you? 'Cause I swear, if he did I'm gonna beat the crap out of-"

"No, it's okay. We fought, but-"

Kurt was trying to not let the girl notice he was almost crying, but obviously her psychic Mexican third eye saw everything.

She stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her and worryingly asking him what was wrong.

"I just...it...could we please g-go home? I-I-I...I'll explain you there. Please? I've got to scape up a-a bit o-ooof dignity" he told her, and she said "Okay" and brought him to the car, drove home and accompanied him to the sofa, where he sat and put his head in his hands, shaking heavily as sobs left his mouth.

"Kurt, now you can tell me. What did happen?"

Kurt sighed and tried to calm down, then, after having taken two or three deep breaths, he raised his head and finally spoke.

"I...he didn't hurt me at all. I hurt him. I was so...I thought he sang that song to me, intentionally, just to...you know...ruin my reputation...and I went mad and punched him and shouted and he shouted back trying to explain but I didn't let him and then he said he's not trying to ruin my life but I am and it seemed so right and I just couldn't handle it and I was so angry and I...I kissed him. And now I'm so confused and I don't know what to do and I- I am so tired, San. I'm tired of feeling worthless and always doing things in the worst way and I am tired of keeping my feelings inside and I'm tired of not having someone who loves me next to me and..."

He was sobbing quite badly, he was letting all his problems out, and Santana was patting him on the back, trying to cheer him up a bit, and was about to hug him when he kept on talking.

"I've always been a strong person, Santana. You know that. I've always went on and clenched my fists and never broke. I never fucking broke. But now, above all the shit that surrounds me, I have these...I'm so confused, and I don't want to. I hate Blaine but when I am with him I feel less worthless, I feel wanted and I want him. But we both have girlfriends and I'm not gay and I don't want to like him because he's an asshole who toys other people and...what's wrong with me?"

The last words were whispered sadly as Kurt's head turned towards his best friend, who hugged him tight and replied "There's nothing wrong with you, Kurt. You're the best person I ever met and you must know its okay to be confused and have a breakdown, sometimes. It's okay to suffer, it's okay to feel the worst beast in the world. But you are not. Listen, you've been through a lot of stuff your whole life, you suffered and you still are suffering. And it's right to feel like this for love stuff".

"But I don't love him! I hate him!"

"You don't hate him and neither you love him. You just like him, I know. The thing's that it's okay to be confused. Do you remember when we were juniors, and I was confused about my sexual orientation? Well that is what is happening to you. Maybe you are straight, maybe you're gay, maybe bisexual or pansexual or whatever. But you'll always have people who love you. Or at least you have me. Now I know I'm not the best friend in the world but-"

"I love you, San. And you definitely are the best friend in the world"

Santana awwed at that statement and hugged him tighter, and before ending the conversation she said "You'll need time to figure out what your feelings are, Kurt, but I'll always be by your side and help you out in any way possible".

They stayed there for a while, hugging on the sofa, then Kurt stopped crying and they went to bed.

:)

The next day Kurt spent the first hours trying not to think that the day after would have been the worst day of the year, as always from the accident, and didn't even realize that Blaine wasn't there. He got in class at the third hour, when mister Shue was about to tell Brittany where she had to stand during the musical's finale.

That year they were doing Titanic, and the last scene consisted in Tina and Mercedes talking about the sinking, with some interruptions here and there for Rachel singing "Nearer, My God To Thee" while 'thawing' the dead people from their death position. In short, Blaine and Kurt were hugging romantically two girls, standing in their death position until Rachel passed by them singing and thawed them.

Blaine's partner was absent, and so was Kurt's, so Mr Shue, who was trying to put in order the students, told Kurt to play Blaine's partner's part.

It meant that Kurt had to hug Blaine tight and put his head on the boy's shoulder, his forehead leaning against his neck and his hand on Blaine's chest, and the blind boy was not happy for that. He protested and tried to convince his professor to not make him do that, but Mr Shuester was full of work and didn't listen to him.

So, Kurt found himself in Blaine's arms, and it was such a strange thing, to hug him like that, like he was the love of his life and he didn't want to lose him even though they were already dead. Of course he was acting, he didn't love him and neither Blaine did, but it felt strange and his heart was racing like never before. Blaine's heartbeats against his body, his chest moving along with his breaths, his arms softly wrapped around him, his face resting on Kurt's head.

And they had to stay still like that for something like the whole song long, besides three minutes of previous wireless operator's SOS message and the other minutes of Tina and Mercedes' speech.

In brief, they had to hug for something like ten minutes, pretending to love each other more than their own lives, and then spend another minute holding hands while the song finished.

Mr Shue told them to be more in love, so they both tightened the hug even if Kurt was pretty upset by that and Blaine didn't seem to be loving it, too, but anyway they both did their best to look hopelessly in love.

They actually did their job well, but then, when they had to rehearse Kurt and his partner's part the things went quite worse.

In fact, Kurt was Jack, and he had, after having slow danced with Brittany aka the first class girl who had to flirt with him, to leave her and go to Rose and kiss her. A fake kiss, of course, but Blaine, who had to play Rose (maintain the position so that Kurt knew where he had to go, since he had to follow the girl's voice), didn't seem to understand it.

Kurt had just left the girl and was walking towards Blaine who was talking about how 'she' wished he kissed 'her', and he was gorgeous with his costume and his hair perfectly combed, that the curly boy actually pressed his lips on Kurt's, then deepened the kiss as always, making Kurt shiver lightly and sigh even if it definitely wasn't what he wanted to do. Luckily for him, anyway, no one saw the kiss because Blaine wore an enormous hat that had to cover the two to pretend they were kissing.

But Kurt saw the kiss. Kurt _felt_ the kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue licking his again. Kurt felt the butterflies in his stomach.

And Kurt felt the confusion and fear he was starting to forget about when he was dancing with Brittany.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered to Blaine as their lips parted, and the answer he got was a quick " 'Cause I felt like doin' it", that couldn't have an evolution because Mr Shue stopped them saying that the 'kiss' was long enough.

Kurt welcomed the instruction pretty happily, not willing to stand still kiss-distance from Blaine, and walked away.

Then he just avoided the boy the rest of the day and when he got home he just threw himself on his bed and buried his face in the pillow grunting. He was so damn confused. And he was sad and afraid and angry and he was fucking sick of feeling like that. He didn't know anything, he just wished that in a few days something beautiful would have happened to him and then he would have understood everything, and all that sadness, hate and confusion would have disappeared.

But obviously life was not a film or a book, and things like those didn't happen in real life. Things like those didn't happen to _him_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I know I said I would have updated before but I had no time, I'm sorry. I have to study a lot this summer and I have no time for anything, so I can't write a lot, too, and I think this means the fanfic's gonna have some sort of hiatus. I'm sorry. But, still, I have some good ideas for next chapters. Yeah, I have no time for writing but the ideas are there so that's already a good thing, right?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 8, I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

The day after he skipped school.

It was the anniversary of Kurt's parents' death and he was locked in his room, as every year from the day he lost his mother and, eight years later, his father and his sight. Santana was out, she wanted to leave him alone since she knew what that date meant to him.

Kurt was alone.

He was curled in fetal position, next to his parents' memories stuff's box, crying silently with his head leaning against his knees, when the door opened.

"Santana g-go away" Kurt sobbed, not raising his head but closing in himself even more.

"I'm not- I'm not Santana. I came here to take some things, but...Kurt, what's wrong?"

The crying boy froze as he understood who was talking.

Holy crap, that boy seemed to have made his life goal making Kurt's life a living hell.

"Go away" whispered the blue-eyed boy, not willing Blaine to get closer, but doing nothing but making him even more concerned.

He slowly sat next to him and then after a few seconds of hesitation, said "Is it- are you still angry because of my behavior? Are you crying because I had been an asshole? I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you".

Those words were so kind and caring, Kurt didn't believe he had really said them. But he thought about it for a fraction of a second, because then his thoughts went back to those days that had changed his life forever.

"No, it's- it's not because of you. I'm not a g-girl, I d-don't cry f-for b-boys"

"Then what's the matter? Tell me"

Kurt's head snapped up as he turned towards Blaine's voice, and the boy felt like he had just been punched in the stomach at the sight of that guy that always seemed strong and confident crying so.

"Tell you? Why on Earth am I supposed to tell you?! Go away, leave me alone" the blind boy said, weakly pushing the other away.

"No, I'm not leaving you here crying, Kurt. I know we definitely are not friends, I know you hate me but gosh I'm not leaving you alone, if it kills me"

Blaine slowly and cautiously took Kurt by the chin and turned him to face him again after he closed back in his previous position, sighed lightly and whispered "Listen, you may hate me for how I treated you, but I...I care about you. I already told you this but you still don't get it. We're not friends, but I can't let you cry like this without trying to cheer you up. Please, tell me what is the problem. I can't stand seeing you like this".

As those words reached Kurt's ears the boy lowered a bit his head and nodded shakily, then, after having took a breath to calm down, he decided to talk.

"My mum died of cancer when I was eight. It was my parents' anniversary and my dad and I went to the hospital to surprise her, but when we got there the doctors took my dad away and left me alone in the waiting room. When he came back he was crying and he...he held my hand and brought me home, saying that that day mama wasn't there. When we got home he told me mama was with grandma and he...it has been terrible. A-Anyway, w-we went on with our life together. He did his b-best and even if h-he wasn't my mum he grew me up with all the love he could have given. He had been an amazing father. E-every y-year, o-on my mum's death's day, w-we went to h-her grave. Dada always tried to be strong, but he ended up crying while hugging me, staring at her photo on the cold rock. W-when I w-was sixteen w-we were...we were driving to the cemetery and a car didn't see us turning at the crossroads and..."

He was crying like a child, Blaine was staring at him with teary eyes and was unsure if he had to put an arms around his shoulders and try to hug him or not. When Kurt started to shake heavily and hyperventilate and was not able to talk anymore he decided to follow his instinct and slowly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him softly. Kurt wasn't expecting that and he blocked when he felt the boy's warm and calm body against his, but then Blaine whispered something and he relaxed in the hug, putting his head on Blaine's shoulder. He was in the exact position he were the day before when rehearsing for the musical, but that time he was truly clinging with all his strength.

"Shh, it's okay" Blaine whispered to him while stroking his hair, and it all felt kinda normal and right, Kurt was about to cry more heavily when the boy tightened his grip on him and kissed him on the forehead. He didn't know why the heck he had done it and he was almost regretting it, but when he felt Kurt relax and the sobs slow down he decided it had been the right thing to do.

Suddenly, after another minute of heavy breaths and sobs, Kurt spoke again.

"The cars crashed with such a strength...I literally flew out of the windshield and somehow the glass hit my optic nerves and I l-lost my sight...bu-but that was the least important thing. M-my dad, h-he...a p-piece of the car who crashed onto ours literally transfixed him a-aaaand h-he d-d-d...gosh it has been horrible! I was so frightened, I woke up the d-day after in the hospital and I had been told I was blind and my father was dead and I just-" he was shaking even more heavily than before, and was almost wringing Blaine without even realizing it. The curly boy kept on stroking his hair and sporadically leaving light kiss on his forehead until he calmed down a bit, he actually didn't know what to do and he was doing his best to cheer him up, even if he wasn't that much good at that. Painful tears were streaming down Kurt's face and soaking Blaine's t-shirt, heavy sobs were making Kurt shake like he was in the epicenter of the worst earthquake, but the strong arms wrapped around him that constantly tightened their grip and softly patted his back were fighting them. After a few minutes Blaine finally won the battle, and Kurt stopped crying even if his head was still leaning against the boy's shoulder and his arms still wrapped around him.

"Kurt, you okay now?" Blaine softly whispered him.

"I...yes. Th-thank you" Kurt whispered back, slowly raising his head from the boy's shoulder and facing him.

Blaine looked at the box next to Kurt, and when he saw a photo album and some other heirlooms he took the album and hands it to him.

"Is this your parents' photo album?" he asked him while putting Kurt's hands on it to make him recognize the object, and Kurt slowly nodded sniffing while opening it.

"I-I always looked at this album with my d-dad, b-but since the accident I haven't been able to do that. I...I tried to pass my fingers on the photos but they're not in relief so I don't... I can't see them" he said trying to see the photos, but as the last words left his mouth and his hands didn't recognize the pictures he angrily shoved the album away, not being able to see them. Blaine looked at him sadly, took the book and put it back on Kurt's lap, saying "Kurt, you don't have to act this way. I know you're angry inside but you don't have to deny yourself your family happy memories. Listen, what if I show you?".

Kurt hesitated for a while, thinking about what the guy had just said and about the reason of his suddenly caring behavior, but then he nodded and, without even realizing it, he leant the left side of his head on Blaine's shoulder.

The green-hazel-eyed boy smiled and looked at the first picture in the album. Kurt listened carefully to every word Blaine said while he described the photos in the book, trying to hold back the tears and unconsciously hugging the boy's arm.

"There's a beautiful tall woman with long brown hair and blue eyes, laughing at this shorter bold man who runs after a beautiful kid with a perfectly embossed nose, adorable freckles and amazing blue eyes who is wearing a tutu and holding a wand with stars on it" Blaine described whit a smile, then added "You were a beautiful kid" and made Kurt chuckle.

"I hate to admit it, but I loved that tutu" Kurt whispered smiling and tightening a bit his grip on the other's arm.

They both didn't know why or how they had become so intimate and seemed to be liking each other, but they didn't care. It felt right, it felt perfect.

Blaine went on with the descriptions until Kurt fell asleep on his shoulder, and stayed there with him until Santana got home. It was seven pm and the blind boy had fallen on the other's lap, when the door opened.

"Kurt are you-"

Blaine quickly shut her up with a gesture and made her understand he was asleep, so she slowly walked away and closed the door, but the door shut with too much strength and unfortunately Kurt woke up. He sleepily touched what he was sleeping on, trying to understand where he was, and when he felt Blaine's jeans under his hand he quickly sat and turned to the opposite side where Blaine was.

"Good morning" the boy said with a smile, making Kurt blush like an idiot.

"I...good morning" he whispered back, then, after having waited a while thinking about what he had to do, he turned towards the curly guy.

"What time is it?"

"Five o'clock"

"Oh...and did you...did you stay here the whole afternoon?"

"Yep. You were asleep on my lap, you know, I didn't want to wake you up"

"Thank you. But, like, seriously, thank you."

Blaine helped Kurt to stand up and tidied his heirlooms, telling him he was welcome but he had to go. A hand took his wrist and stopped him before he could get to the door, and Kurt whispered "Wait".

"What?" Blaine said turning towards him.

"I'm really glad you were here today. I was thinking...maybe...that you could move in again?"

As those words reached Blaine's ears a little smile grew on his face, and after having stared at Kurt for a while he said he would have gone to Puck to take his clothes. He went out of the house, waving at Santana, and as the entrance closed the blind boy rushed in the living room and sat on the sofa. He explained everything to his best friend, and when the explanations were over she just chuckled a bit and said "My psychic Mexican third eye, Kurt. It sees everything".

And that was all.

The day after Blaine came back in the room he shared with Kurt and they began an insanely kind cohabitation, filled with wired embarrassed smiles and "sorry" and "thank you". It felt like the most strange thing in the world, not being squabbling every minute they could, but at least Blaine was home, and even if Kurt would have never admitted it, the thing made him feel comfortable, safe and happy.

They started the rehearsing for the choreography they had to do to decrease their weeks of detention, and they had to be pretty quick since they had started the week after, so they spent almost every afternoon in the loft's dance room, which Santana and them used to rehearse for everything.

Blaine picked up the song, because Kurt decided to let him choose since he definitely had more sex appeal than him, and they ended up dancing to Burning Up, by Madonna.

The blind boy had become great at dirty-dancing, he improved every single minute that passed by, and Blaine noticed it. The more Kurt became sexier, the more he had to control himself from actually shoving him on the floor, and Kurt knew that, but kept on moving like a sex god anyway.

He had talked to Santana and had gotten to a conclusion about what he had to do with Blaine, and that conclusion included pole-dancing on the boy.

They had just rubbed heavily their bodies one against each other when Kurt tripped and fell on the floor, bringing Blaine with him. They laughed a while, the curly boy still on the blind one, when Kurt talked.

"We've got to talk about what happened in these weeks" he told him, and Blaine, thinking he was about to say he would have never had to try again to get in his pants, quickly replied "Listen, I know. I'm sorry I fucked you against a wall, and then tried to ravish you every time I could, it won't happen again. It was a silly game, some sort of one-time thing and I swear it won't happen aga-"

His words were stopped by Kurt's index, who quickly shut him up and hotly whispered "Sssshhh. Wait. What if I don't want it to be a one-time thing?", astonishing him.

"Wait, what?"

Kurt pulled Blaine closer by the tank and kissed him passionately, then, after a long, sexy and quite ravenous kiss, their mouths and tongues parted and Blaine stared at Kurt breathlessly and whispered "Oh...okay". After that word of consent the blind boy moved so that they both rolled and he was on top of the other, and started to kiss him on the clavicle and the neck, blocking his arms on the floor with his hands and not caring about the bulge that was growing under him, and, well, the one growing in his pants.  
Blaine raised a bit and reached out for Kurt's mouth, then kissed him pulling him down and whined on the other's lips as Kurt put his hands under his tank and caressed his chest. When the blind boy bit Blaine's lower lip during the long and passionate kiss, the guy on the bottom quickly sat, not parting their mouths, and grabbed Kurt's t-shirt. He took off the clothe and started to kiss again the boy's chest, just like he did weeks before, and Kurt moaned loudly and took off Blaine's tank, pushed him on the floor and did the same, blocking his hands as before and biting and licking every inch of flesh he found. After a few minutes Blaine had grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hard while they both rolled on the floor. They kept rolling and kissing, biting, licking and touching frantically for quite long, and when Blaine sat on his knees on Kurt, he unbuttoned the boy's jeans and took them off quickly, then he leant down closer and kissed him passionately, doing again what he was trying to do in the school's toilet. His hand was slowly getting into the blue-eyed boy's boxers, and Kurt seemed to be enjoying it, moaning and whining and biting hard on Blaine's lips, when they heard a voice.

"Guys! Come on! Go in your room, this one's mine, too!"

Kurt froze as he recognized Santana's voice, and started to stutter, trying to say something that made sense.

"I- Santana this is not- I mean, we're not- I didn't- this is not what it seems!"

"Oh, no. This is exactly what it seems" said Blaine, and when Kurt punched him lightly and tried to tell Santana it wasn't true, the girl laughed and said "Kurt, listen. You can do all the dirty things you want, I'm your best friend and I already told you I'm not telling anyone. Just, don't do that in the only room that we roll on the floor of. I mean, you can do that when I'm here, there's no problem. But not in this room or in the kitchen or the living room. You share a room, use it"

"But we're not- I'm not-"

"Shut up, take your clothes and go fuck in your room"

The boys did as told and went back to their room, Kurt sat on his bed and ran his hands trough his hair, then started to laugh.

"What?" asked Blaine starting to chuckle.

"I- oh God what did just happen AHAHAHA"

"Yeah I know"

After some minutes, when they both stopped laughing, Kurt suddenly said "Listen. I have an idea but it's crazy".

"Tell me"

"We could...we could be like, friends with benefits or something...well we aren't even friends, but...do you understand what I mean?" whispered the blind boy almost nervously, and the other one just sat next to him and nodded, saying "That sounds pretty great. But, one thing. In all this not-really-friends with benefits thing, there must be no feelings involved".

"Oh we'll that's not a problem to me. Just, don't fall in love with me" Kurt replied with a smirk, making Blaine chuckle and say "I won't".

The blind boy turned towards him and put a hand on his chest, pushing him down on the bed, and while straddling on him got closer to the boy's ear and whispered "Fine. May we go on from we're we stopped, then?".

"O-of course" the green-hazel-eyed boy stuttered as Kurt's tongue outlined his ear's shell, then grabbed the guy's thighs and smashed their lower pals together. Kurt moaned loudly, not caring about Santana who seemed to understand and readily switched on the stereo at loud volume, and sucked hard on Blaine's neck. The curly boy rocked his hips forward to have more friction between the two's boners, then took Kurt by the shoulders and almost slammed him against the wall to turn on him, but fell down and brought the boy with him. Of course, none of them cared about it, but, nay, it seemed to turn them on even more. They were so needy and hungry and ravenous, the fact that they were actually being quite wild didn't do anything but rouse them.  
Their nailed chests were rubbing frantically, and so were their boners, while their tongues seemed to be boxing for all the strength and passion they put in the kisses.  
Blaine was all on fours and almost roaring like a panther, when Kurt tangled his legs on his lower back so that their subequatorial zones were almost starting to burn because of the friction there was between them, and the curly boy let out some sort of grunt, that made Kurt whine because damn, that was one of the sexiest grunts he had ever heard. Thing like those could have never happened to him with Rachel, and he was thanking the gods for having made that imbecile burst into his life.  
When Blaine moaned again as Kurt's lips pressed near the boy's ear, where his perfect -and by then- sweaty hair started, the blind boy realized something that confused him.  
He was already near to...oh hell how could it be possible? When he did by himself it took so much time...  
Without thinking about it he literally raised from the floor and rubbed his entire body against Blaine's, hanging on to his neck while kissing him hard, and the fact that he was strong enough to hold his weight made him groan in exasperation.

Gosh, he was so damn hot.

"B-Blaine I'm...I..." he didn't finish the statement, his body had taken control before the advise could leave his lips. His whole body tensed as his hand wrung Blaine's neck and he choked some sort of cry, and some seconds after the other boy did the same and, after having stared at a panting Kurt laying under him, he let his arms bend and fell on him.

"I think I might like this not-very-friends with benefits thing, Hummel." he whispered as he rolled next to him, and Kurt chuckled a bit and turned to kiss him. Even though he was quite tired after having done such an active thing, and even if they both were panting and sweaty, he still needed Blaine's tongue against his, so he just pulled him by the neck and kissed him hungrily, and Blaine was replying quite well, starting to wrap his arms around him and pulling him closer, when Darth Vader's theme song filled the room. The curly boy parted from Kurt and laughed out loud, and when the boy said to don't listen to the cellphone and go on, he sat and passed it to him, saying "Oh come on we all know how Rachel gets when you don't answer. Godzilla would look like a puppy next to her".

As Kurt answered the call Rachel's angry voice almost pierced the boy's ear.

"Where are you, Kurt?! It's half past five, you had to be here an hour ago!" she screamed, and Kurt quickly sat and was about to take off his boxers when he remembered there was Blaine on the floor.

He told Rachel he would have been there in a while and hang up, then confusedly ran here and there, not knowing what to do since he didn't want to actually be naked in front of Blaine.

"I'm preparing the shower and helping you out to wash your body, and Santana's picking up you the clothes. Come on, I won't watch your dick, even if you kinda saw mine since we had just-"

Kurt quickly shut him up with a light lunch on the shoulder since they were passing through the living room in dirty boxers, and there probably was Santana, and a happy exclamation confirmed his hypothesis.

"Woah, guys! In boxers?! Come on, I thought you would have gone furth-"

"Shut up Santana! And don't tell anything to anyone or I swear I'll kill you"

"My mouth is serried, Kurt, cool down"

A few minutes later Kurt was perfectly clean and ready to go.  
He said goodbye to Santana and Blaine accompanied him to the street as he did before the quarrel and the moving out, but this time the blind boy, when he had to say goodbye before leaving, quickly got closer and lightly pressed his lips on Blaine's, ruing it a second after.

"Holy shit what did I do?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry" Kurt told Blaine in confusion, but two solid hands took him by the arms and calmed him, then a voice said "It's okay, go, you're late".  
Kurt nodded, took the cane from the other's hands and went out of the building, Blaine watched him fade in the street and then raised his eyes to the sky, sighing as he leant against the door jamb.  
Yes, that Hummel would totally have been his downfall.


End file.
